


良夜

by anony_m



Series: 良夜 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Organized Crime, Personality Disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 为演员写的原创故事。（还涉及到了其他演员，为免打扰暂时不打character tag）
Series: 良夜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757248





	1. 松亭归客

0.  
Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of the day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men, who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

1\. 松亭归客  
三月中，下午三点差一刻，沪东机场。  
“沈教授是吗？”  
沈知微刚出边检通道，就被人迎面拦住。拦路人声音模糊，身材高大，一身黑夹克，脸藏在鸭舌帽下。  
“不是。”  
陌生人一愣，沈知微补上后半句，“副教授。”他把拉杆往人手里一塞，自己悠哉前进。  
“嘿，我说沈大教授，你就不能让我过过瘾。”男人摘了帽子扯下口罩，悻悻推着行李箱追上去，危险气势荡然无存。这是个相貌和善的中年男人，浓眉大眼，面目正气，走起路来几乎带着青年似的快活劲，说出的话却让人跌破眼镜，“我还从没在沪东机场抓过人呢。”  
“所以拿我吓唬是吧。我就说顾队长日理万机，怎么这次这么好心接机。”  
“哪儿能啊。给您接风是主，吓唬是——不是，不是吓唬，玩笑，玩笑是情趣。”  
“可别。”最后两个字让沈知微眉头一拧，“上周在Quantico找一个卖淫贩毒案，已经见够‘情趣’了。”  
“贩毒？”接机人兴奋起来，小跑了几步然后转身倒退着同他说话，“什么案子？跟我说说？有记录带回来没有？”  
“何止，连纪念品都给你带了。”沈知微按了按帽檐，藏住窃笑。从芝加哥到沪东直飞十五个小时，他虽面有疲色，却从头到脚礼帽皮鞋三件套齐齐整整，端的是风流腔调，“我这么以德报怨的人——顾鸣！”  
接机人一个错身避开障碍，手里大件却因为周转不及撞上从洗手间推出的箱包翻倒下去，架在托运箱上的随身行李一直滑到别人脚边，拉链没拉紧，内容物乱滚，一截棍棒样的什物戳出来。  
“对不起对不起！”顾鸣赶紧道歉收拾，忙乱间一把扯出了那截橡胶棍，是个外形相当写实的震动棒。  
“……”  
顾队长再皮糙肉厚也禁不住热意上脸，赶紧塞回去，一边冲甩手掌柜使眼色：礼物？？？你好歹也别挑这么骚包的紫色啊。  
沈知微见没什么大事，气定神闲在旁边看戏。  
无辜殃及的是一对女士，卷发及肩的那位正蹲下帮忙。她已不是青春少女，但五官姣好姿容端庄，半职业的长风衣大方干练。她旁边的长发女伴绾着中式发髻，披着一条一望即知价值不菲的羊毛披肩，神色温婉，两人五官有六七分相似。顾鸣扶起行李箱递给她时，不禁微微一愣。  
“没事。”短发女简单接受了歉意，站起来与沈知微四目相对，俱面露意外。  
“又见面了。”  
沈知微没来得及反应，就见对方瞥了眼顾鸣手里的行李，眼中泛出戏谑性的恍然大悟：“祝你们玩得开心。  
“……”  
“姐，我们走吧。”  
“好，默寻说他停在六号口。”作姐姐的冲顾鸣和沈知微点点头，“再会。”说罢相挽离开，留下顾沈二人面面相觑。  
“她是不是以为我们两个……”  
“不许说出来。” 沈知微打断他，然而粉红的大象已经在脑子里盘旋，顾鸣显然也意识到了，两人对望了一眼，各自撇开头恶寒地呕了一声。

“你们认识？”  
“飞机邻座，算不上认识。”庄明净皱着鼻子削梨，“那人可‘讲究’了，吃个火龙果，挑籽挑了一刻钟。”  
“那在机场也不能那么开人玩笑。”  
“我知道啦姐，你在车上就这么讲了。”庄明净做了个鬼脸，把梨递给她，“久别重逢，这么想教育我啊？”  
庄明禾对她人前端方人后撒娇的脾气心知肚明，笑着去捋她搭肩卷发没再追究。初春黄昏，落日透过窗户照入客厅，正好洒在女主人脚边。室内开着空调，地上铺着一层长毛地毯温软宜人。玻璃茶几上一盆水仙香气馥郁，水仙盆后的雕花玻璃盘里水果按从大到小摆成了整齐的金字塔状，一枚鸭梨孤零零忘在沙发旁的小方桌上。方桌上搁着几本杂志，垫在一个圆鱼缸下，鱼缸里一只乌龟在那里伸头盯着墙角的绿植。墙上钉了木格散落如星，低处缠着绿萝藤蔓，最高一格靠近天花板，挖空装了网兜，里面躺着一只橘猫，胖得肚皮几乎要从网眼里滴出来。  
“这猫是你视频里给我看的那只是不是？”  
“对，以前在草地里捡的奶猫，舍不得送走就留下了，今年八岁了。大伴儿！”  
猫咪伸了个懒腰顺着木格跳下来，对她们视若无睹，径直走到玄关坐下。  
“小白眼喵。”庄明禾嘀咕了一声，“肯定是默寻回来了。”  
果不其然，下一秒男主人一手提着庄明净的行李箱，一手搂着个纸袋子进了门。李默寻[4]又高又瘦，戴着黑框眼镜白净斯文，不像高管，倒像个学校老师。他乍一进门，被两人一猫一龟同时目光灼灼盯住，颇不自在:  
“刚去隔壁买了点心。怎么了？”  
猫咪嗷了一声，乌龟吐出个泡泡，庄明禾开开心心说: “看你好看啊。”  
他显然已经被调戏惯了，面不改色接过妻子啃完的梨核：“你们聊聊天，我去泡茶。”  
庄明禾趴在沙发靠背上笑眯眯看他的背影。墙边滴水观音给开放式的餐厅和起居室作了空间分割，并不阻挡视线。男人踩着碎花毛线拖在厨房那头忙碌，白衬衫的下摆松松垮垮垂下来，袖子挽了两道，露出精瘦小臂，水壶在一旁白雾缭绕哼哼唧唧。  
庄明净翻了个白眼。  
正如明禾不能理解妹妹对她丈夫莫名其妙的敌意，明净也始终不能明白姐姐对这个倒插门姐夫全无缘由的好感。说好感也许太轻了——他们毕竟已经结婚二十一年了。  
李默寻的出现和明禾的感情一样，在她的记忆里无从溯源。庄明净刚上小学的那年，男孩像个凭空蹦出的石猴住进了庄家，享受同样的衣食照顾和受教育机会。李默寻沉默木讷，温驯无趣，像个玩偶总被明禾牵着同进同出。庄家上下除了明禾都对他态度冷淡，但在物质生活上并未亏待这个外人，甚至帮忙安排了工作。明禾大学毕业的当年他们就结了婚。  
婚后第二年，庄明禾失去了她第一个也是唯一的孩子，大学在读的庄明净则失去了她的初恋男友。这对从小到大一直被视为大家闺秀的姐妹在那一年不约而同地抛弃了自己的原生家庭，一个搬家辞职迁居异地，一个留学海外杳无音讯。一眨眼再鲜活相对，已经是二十年后。  
男主人把茶具和切好的小蛋糕端过来。  
“只有茶了。家里因为没人喝咖啡，就没准备。”  
“谢谢。”  
“四点多了，我去做饭。今天早点吃？倒时差要早点休息。”一直被无视的橘猫在脚边恼怒地呼噜半晌，总算被熟练地捞起来，“顺便给大伴儿开个罐头庆祝一下。”  
庄明净乐了，扬扬下巴：“挺可爱。”  
主人一愣，低头看了一眼身上的粉红兔围裙，兔耳朵的线头被扯开了，丝线拉了一长串挂在猫指甲上。他赶紧摘了线头放猫下来:“明禾买的。”  
“超市里送的不好看，这个更配一点。”姐姐无辜地说，男主人摸摸鼻子回厨房。明禾明净默契地对视一眼，克制着笑意。  
“辛苦姐夫了。”  
李默寻差点撞翻餐桌。姐妹俩在他背后终于大笑出声。

“笑你个头。”  
“我没笑。”  
“你那叫没笑？我又不瞎。”  
“那叫劳累过度导致的面部神经麻痹。”沈知微一本正经胡说八道，“坐了十几个小时飞机，落地了都不能休息，还要被刑警队长绑到家里教育孩子，唉，活着真难。”  
“接风洗尘能被你颠倒黑白成这样，我真服了。”顾鸣开着车不为所动，“你也不看你跟我闺女说的啥，白瞎我辛辛苦苦做一桌子菜。”  
“我说什么了？”  
“我家小妞儿中二病正旺着呢，天天看她老子以为除暴安良是什么帅得不行的工作。我讲不过她，本来指望你跟她讲讲公检法不是她想的那回事儿，你倒好，饭桌上跟孔雀开屏似的。你看看你们俩那聊得热火朝天的，明年填志愿她要真铁了心学法，我就跟你绝交。”  
“当年你高考志愿下来的时候，顾叔也是这么跟我爸吵的。这么多年了，那俩老头说好的绝交呢？”  
“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？你是儿子辛夷是女儿？二十一世纪了还性别歧视啊。”红酒的后劲有点大，沈知微嗬嗬笑出怪声，“天下父母心都是一样的，可天下儿女想自己选择自己人生的心也是一样的。当局者迷，辛夷爸爸，这个时候就该我这个单身贵族好好教育教育你。”  
“都说了不是一回事。”  
车开上南沪大桥，路灯光随高架蜿蜒如龙，同桥外铺展的万家灯火一起汇成一片无涯银河。临江高楼鳞次栉比，玻璃幕墙闪烁着LED屏的斑斓花样。攒聚在金融区的那三座大厦直上云霄，楼顶在云间亮如明星，依稀可见大型吊机的轮廓。人生秉烛有限，而欲望如长夜无垠，将现代的巴别塔递进至天堂的穹顶。  
“不是一回事。”顾鸣的语气变得低沉，“辛夷是我的女儿，可我不只是顾局的儿子。”  
“顾叔听了不知道该多伤心。”  
“别装傻，你知道我不是那个意思。能做顾局儿子是我这辈子最好的运气。”  
沈知微收敛了笑容：“你没忘。”  
“不能忘。”  
他们下了桥，很快汇入拥挤的车流。入夜的大学城热闹非凡，刚刚下课或者结伴逛街的年轻人三三两两青春盎然。  
“我跟他们差不多大的时候，刚破案破出点名堂，差点捞到梁溪的一个案子。”顾鸣突然说，“可后来他们调了另一个年轻人去了专案组。案子到今年底就整二十年了。”  
“破了？”  
“没有。人死了，交通事故。”  
沈知微转过头看他：“很像？”  
“嗯。当时感觉跟我父母的事有关联。”顾鸣自嘲地哼了一声，“谁想最后还是不了了之。那悬案要是到今年底还不破，追诉期也就过了。”  
“你不甘心。”  
“人命怎么会随便甘心呢。听说那同事当年比我还小几岁。他不该死，不止他，沈言也不该死，许宁声更不能死。除了警察这条道，我没别的路走。辛夷不用这样，她没有负担，何必要走这么难的路。”  
他们之后一路无话，一直到小区楼下。顾鸣从后备箱里提出行李：“行吧，你抓紧补觉，有事儿再联系——可别忘了回头把FBI那案例给我。”  
“顾鸣，人不能为过去活着。”沈知微顿了顿，“你要多考虑辛夷，考虑一下你自己。”  
“合着你以为我托孤呢?”顾鸣笑了，“也太小看我了，沈教授。我顾某人纵横江湖二十余载，好歹一个刑警队长，哪儿能随便玩命。”他拍了下沈知微肩膀，“放心吧。现在松亭和二三十年前已经不一样了。看长三角这几年政策，估计当初靠人命拼出头的，这年头都在上赶着洗白。”他邪里邪气地舔舔嘴唇，“就看他们洗的速度和我挖的本事，哪个更大了。”  
沈知微眯起眼睛打量他：“你手里有东西了?”  
“嘿嘿，远在天边，近在眼前。”顾鸣不知什么时候摸出那个震动棒得意地挥了挥，夜色里小区门口遛弯的土狗忍不住绕着他走。  
“什么意思？”  
“慢慢想，下次找你吃饭的时候，我再告诉你。”  
“小气！”  
“过奖。你回去吧，我也走了。”  
沈知微没动。  
“瞧你这个别扭劲儿。”顾鸣从车里探出头，一脸贱贱的享受样，“沈大教授居然也有吃瘪的时候，我可太开心了。”  
”再给个提示？“  
“机场。”  
“庄明净。”  
顾鸣“咚”一声头磕到车窗上：“你怎么知道名字的？”  
“短头发那个？”  
“短发的，长发的是她亲姐庄明禾——你到底怎么知道的？”  
“同一班飞机邻座，借笔填入关单的时候看见的名字。怎么？”沈知微拧眉，“女的有问题？我看她不像是在国内工作的。”  
“跟她没关系。是她姐夫。”

“转性了？我从没听你老老实实叫过姐夫。”  
“吃人嘴软。”  
“少来，讲实话。”  
“他把你照顾得……还行吧。不像装的，饭做得也算不坏。回头我再看看你们家房产证上是谁名字，彻底放个心。”  
明禾在被窝里胳肢了她一下: “都是我的，行了吧？这么多年了，告诉你多少遍了，我们挺好的。”  
“这不是防患于未然嘛，你找我这个做风控的还真找对了。”庄明净咯咯笑着，抓住明禾的手捂在怀里。离她们上一次抵足而眠，已经不知道过了多少年。  
“我找你回来又不是为这个。”  
“可我回来就只是为我亲姐姐。我本来还打算回来揍他的呢。”庄明净哼了一声。  
“他只是不太表达。”  
“你要是担心，就别随便撂挑子啊。”她把脸埋进枕头里，不去看明禾笑得弯如月牙的眼睛。  
“姐。你……”她闷闷道，“你可别抛下我。”  
庄明禾抚着她的头发，很久没有作声。  
“明净，谢谢你回来。”

“谢谢你回来。”  
凌晨时分，雨声如潮。庄明净倚在阳台看着雨幕里漫漶的广告牌，正准备点最后一根大卫杜夫，身后侧拉门滑开，室内的暖空气拂过后颈。李默寻关上门，站在三步开外。  
“用不着谢。我只为了明禾。”她擦了半天打火机擦不着，兴味索然地把烟放回口袋，转过身来，面色冷淡，仿佛白天里的其乐融融都只是假象，“你有什么打算？”  
“我约了华医的熟人，明天带她去确认一下治疗方案，估计下周就能做PICC置管。一些医疗设备也订了，两周内到，放隔壁房间。家政阿姨明天下午我单独去问。”  
“我说的不是这个意思。”庄明净揉着口袋里的烟盒，“我姐生病，我爸和我弟知道吗？”  
“该知道吗？”李默寻反问，“明禾叫我不要告诉他们。”  
“她叫你不去你就不去？那她要是药吃多了说胡话说想死，你也听话让她去死？”  
“我不知道。”他坦承，“如果你是你姐，你会回庄家吗？”  
“我会和明禾一样。”明净烦躁道，“可现在我是她妹妹，你是她丈夫。我们是她最亲的人，她的健康才是第一要务。庄儒廷是个混蛋，但他首先是个父亲，也有能力，他不会不尽力的。”  
李默寻犹豫了一下：“明禾会不高兴。”  
“不高兴个屁！”庄明净心头大火，“你以为在菜市场里买鱼啊，还给你时间挑挑拣拣看心情？都到这时候还要考虑心情？别以为我不知道为什么。你就是自己怂，别拿我姐做借口！”  
李默寻没有说话。庄明净气冲冲走过来推开他。  
“明净。”  
“没什么好说的，你怕你就缩着，明天我去找庄儒廷。可李默寻，人在做天在看。”庄明净猛然转身，凶狠地指着他，“别忘了你答应的事！”  
“明净！”她一把推开侧拉门，却猝不及防被李默寻一把拉住门框关了回去。他看着斯文瘦弱，手劲却异常大，牢牢把住玻璃门，“我明天就去找庄叔。你像今天这样陪着她就好。她不要你扯进来。”  
“放开门。”  
“听我说完我就放开。”李默寻微微松了手，“你希望她好，而我永远感谢你，答应的也一定会兑现。”  
他彻底松开手，明净瞪着他，没有离开。  
“我没办法，我得找一条线作标准，来保证所有决策在正常人的意义上对我太太最优。我谢谢你，是因为你真心实意地关心她，这是最好的参考。”  
这话说得古里古怪，庄明净没有搭腔。  
“抱歉吓到你。”李默寻替她拉开门。  
“医生怎么说？”庄明净低声问。  
“活检结果确定是恶性的。五年一般60%，但具体还是要看治疗情况。这几年一直在调养。”  
庄明净闭上眼控制情绪，半晌没说话。男人估计着她想独处，转身离开阳台。  
“李默寻。”明净从背后叫住他，“要是我姐……真有什么事，你准备怎么办？”  
“我跟她走。”他理所当然地说。  
\-----------------------------------

沈知微：赵立新  
顾鸣：于和伟  
庄明净：刘敏涛  
李默寻：王劲松


	2. 人间喜剧

庄明净回国后的第二周入了职，入职后的第二天开始找待租公寓。她在一家跨国公司做了十四年，从财务分析师做到风控主管，这次回来签了三年的外派合同，安顿到公司在松亭的亚太技术中心。  
干嘛这么急着搬走？她找房子的事并不瞒着别人，自然令明禾不悦。总不能一直住你家，明净耸耸肩，女主人愤愤地捏了捏妹妹的脸。李默寻闷声不响，直接在第二天递给她一张房源表，一二三条地址租金联系人列得清清楚楚，不是送客胜似送客，活该挨老婆一顿胖揍，罪魁祸首搂着大伴儿乐不可支围观，假装岁月静好。  
人们说欢笑是抵御苦难的良方。放屁，庄明净在凌晨凛冽的月光下想，因为戒烟而烦躁得鼓着腮帮嚼口香糖。她一个人在海外赤手空拳打拼到如今，对大多数人面临困境时的情绪化嗤之以鼻，坚信不能解决问题的欢笑或哭号都是吗啡，封闭针，痛经时的热水，沉迷游戏的男朋友——自欺欺人，毫无意义。  
可这次偏偏就是不能解决的问题：你能拿什么解决生死呢?  
一周眨眼过去，入职orientation告一段落，庄明净周五中午早早离开，出了写字楼才想起家里没人。明禾前两天正式交接了她在出版社的工作，舒舒服服宅家当米虫，李默寻今天接她去震明大学的附属肿瘤医院。明净发了个短信给她，打算直接去医院与他们汇合。  
半小时后，她收到了李默寻的回复:  
别来。他在。

别走，在这儿等我。  
男人嘱咐了她一声，折身回去取落在值班室的MRI片子。庄明禾等在电梯口，手机在包里一并给丈夫拎走忘了留下，百无聊赖低头发呆。  
肿瘤内二科在综合楼第十层，独占一整层，再往上就是天台。阔大的玻璃推窗常年封闭，靠中央空调换气通风，只透过凛凛天光映在地面上。二科收治的多是长期化疗的VIP病人，算普通病患中的危重，危重病患中的长征军。相比门诊部的兵荒马乱和住院部的市井烟火，这个相对肃静的楼层见证了更久的挣扎。周五人不多，偶尔飘过只言片语，在身后同脚步一并化作白噪音：探视者穿着皮鞋穿过走廊哒哒作响，医生哗啦啦翻着病历本匆匆掠过，病人扶墙散步，尿袋伴随节奏拍打着睡衣，啪嗒啪嗒，由远及近，细长影子一直拉到她脚边。  
“哎哟老爷子，这打个电话的事儿，您说您辛辛苦苦上十楼来干嘛?”身后突然传来一声抱怨打破了宁静，一口京腔声如洪钟。庄明禾闻声回头，见一个白大褂从走廊里几步赶过来，扶住一位正走来的老人，之前误认作病人散步的脚步声原是来自老人杵地的手杖，“先修养俩月，再一点点增加运动量，医嘱忘啦？不年轻了，别总想着东奔西跑的，图啥呢，钱财都是身外之物……”  
他们慢慢走近，背光的面目逐渐分明。医生五十来岁，神情严肃，正说个不停。身旁老人被絮叨得直叹气，无奈地抚了抚额头，手背皱纹叠生，无名指上一枚金戒指反射着亮光。他看上去年近耄耋，轮廓方正，戴圆框眼镜，留两撇胡髭，依稀可见年轻时高大英俊的痕迹，只是岁月无情压弯了脊梁。庄明禾对上他的目光，不太好意思再看热闹，礼貌地笑笑，转回头去。  
“……身体健康才是第一要——庄叔！”  
啪嗒一声，老人的手杖跌到地上。  
庄叔。  
明禾惶然回望，老人家站在几步开外，浑身僵硬，瞠目结舌，非哭非笑，难以自已。  
“囡囡？”  
庄明禾呆住了，下意识一退。庄儒廷喘着几口气拼命往前挪了两步，手颤颤悠悠伸在半空，忽然面露痛苦地按住胸口倒下去。  
“庄叔！”

庄楼坐落在震明大学南校门边，紧邻外环，一栋两层圆顶小楼，原是音乐类选修课的教室，后来学校新建了艺术中心，就改作了学生超市。  
阳历三月的春天还小，脾气无常，倏忽雨骤，超市成了一片瓢泼中的方舟。沈知微舍不得自己的皮鞋，老老实实站在门口等雨停，没奈何行人也匆匆闯入屋檐下躲雨，半身淋漓刹不住，几滴洒在他钟爱的蓝色小马甲上。  
“哎——”“对不——”  
两人一抬头，庄明净和沈知微面面相觑，不约而同想到一个词：冤家路窄。  
“咳，对不起。”  
“没事。又见面了。”这句“又见”脱口而出，不知道为什么叫人更尴尬了。幸而他脑筋飞快，主动示好，“沈知微，在这儿教书。”他顿了顿，忍不住加上一句，“异性恋，虽然我也支持LGBT平权。”  
庄明净忍俊不禁同他握手：“在机场是我冒犯了，对不起沈教授。”她递上名片，教授一边接过一边摸摸口袋，歉然道：“我一般在江安校区，不怎么来本部，今天名片也忘了带，不好意思。”他低头读得仔细，“庄明净小姐。中诚？上个月我还给中诚的法务做过培训，没怎么注意风控的领导，实在是失敬。”  
“没有，我这周才入的职，之前一直在芝加哥。法务的同事pre的时候提到过您，确实是青年才俊。”  
“哪里。我记得中诚的芝加哥办公室是61街街口那栋？”  
“是61街，您也在那儿？”  
“我在隔壁法学院读的J.D，就在55街，住了好几年，10年才回的国。”  
“嗯。学成还乡，报效国家，挺好的。”  
“五斗米折腰，震明给钱多。”  
明净眉一挑：“真的？”  
“假的。”教授点点头，“当然是学成还乡，报效国家。”  
他一出口就有点后悔，自知自己开玩笑的时候经常因为太过正经让人分不清真假而冷场，然而庄明净含笑接下话茬：“Straight answer is never a good answer. 这才是典型法学留学生的回答。”  
“过奖。Plus d'autre souveraineté que la loi pour le peuple et la conscience pour l'individu.”难得话逢对手，沈知微忍不住得意洋洋显摆。话音未落，天上应景地炸下一道惊雷。  
“……”   
“Well…God doesn't like straight answer either even in French.”  
庄明净忍住了那句“装逼遭雷劈”，没忍住同沈知微一同笑出了声。好在相对尴尬不多时，风伯雨师很快鸣雷收兵，积云未退，阳光跃众而出，照得梧桐叶碧如翡翠，是最适合散步聊天的天气。  
“我课上完了，也没什么安排。”沈知微自然而然道，“庄小姐要是来学校办事，我可以带个路。震明还是挺大的，这天气也不知道什么时候会再下雨，还是早点到比较好。”  
“谢谢。我……”庄明净正准备婉拒，忽然心思一动。她并不打算提及自己是为了避开医院随便下的站，更不可能解释此刻无处可去的尴尬，倒是忽然想起另一件事，也不算撒谎，“我也已经下班了，过来看看朋友推荐的公寓。”她从包里摸出李默寻早先列出的房源表，果然循着当时随手一翻的瞬时记忆，找到了同一区名和路名下的几条地址。  
沈知微看了两眼，面露惊讶。  
“怎么？”  
他点了点中间一条，“我就住在这个小区。”

综合楼楼下的绿化很好，紫藤蜿蜒覆盖长廊。云散天青，积水未干，透过玻璃天顶在明禾脸上投下粼粼倒影。她没有抬头，也不知道留在面颊上的斑驳热意是来源于雨后的太阳还是一旁的目光。目光热切胜过火焰，又在对上的刹那畏怯地转向地面，如置冰雪。冰火相煎，对于一个老人来说过于残忍了。她于是不能不开口。  
“心脏好点儿了吗？”  
“啊？啊！”庄儒廷冷不丁听到她声音，手足无措，差点忘了怎么说话，“我挺好的，你别听小周吓唬人。”  
“人都昏倒了，还装没事？”  
“真没有，我只是，我本来上楼就有点累，我……”庄儒廷伸手，撞上庄明禾目光，又缩了回去，“我……是不是又说错话了?囡囡，你别生气。”  
“周主任都告诉我了。就算我不在，你身边好歹该安排人上个心，就算没有，自己也该对自己身体有数，起码第一次心梗的时候就该告诉我……”她忽然住了口。  
庄儒廷听她能和自己说这么多话，受宠若惊：“老了，人不都是这样么。我听话，听话的，以后一定注意。”他见庄明禾转头望过来，恍惚仍是当初笑靥如花的少女，“囡囡，这些年你过得还好吧？”  
明禾被那句“老了”惊住了。她凝视着老人脸上小心讨好的笑容。他双手搁在膝上，不自觉想要靠近，却每一次都收了回去。真奇怪，她想，他居然会讨好，会知道克制和收手，这一点都不像年轻时的他。他……他居然已经这么老了，从内到外，老到第一眼都没有认出来。  
“老了？”她在自己茫然的思绪里问出了声。  
“我今年快八十了。你都忘了吧？”庄儒廷苦涩地笑了，“人总难免有点大灾小病的。其实没想到，活着的时候还能再见到你。前几年第一次感觉不好的时候胡思乱想，就想着你会不会回……”他摘下眼镜，掩饰性地低头擦着镜片，“算了不提了。挺好，能看到你就好。”  
“爸。”明禾鬼使神差地喊出了口，却又不知道该说什么，“你……怎么就突然老了？”  
她的父亲瞬间红了眼眶。  
“女儿。”  
庄明禾很多年没有听到这个称呼了。  
这些年他很少出现在生活里。最近的一次还是三年前，震明百年校庆，她无意间点开首页的新闻，看到校友又给学校新捐了一栋楼，叫禾思楼。新闻里没有出现他的名字，但她知道是他。早几年他捐孤儿院，捐希望小学，捐医疗设备，多少还会在新闻稿里留下一鳞半爪，或者点缀性地带上公司名号，权当作个企业社会责任的宣传。甚至更早的时候，她还听说过他出钱修通老家公路，结果村里直接给立了生祠的消息，不禁哭笑不得。那已经是多少年前的事了？腾蛇入云，老龙潜渊，这个报纸上语焉不详的陌生人，一层层由今及远，剥落他慈善家、董事长、庄厂长、庄主任、庄工的身份，一直剥出记忆里那个跨着二八大杠的高大男人，背心寸板，短须扎人，穿街过巷送她上幼儿园，时不时往后摸一摸，生怕他一只手就能提溜起来的小姑娘从自行车上不声不响颠下去。  
那时他还谁也不是，只是爸爸。  
“女儿……你二十年没叫过我‘爸爸’了。”  
“你不气我吗？”  
“我怎么敢……”庄儒廷哽住了，泪珠滑出掩面的手掌：“是我对不住你，你恨我是应该的。”  
她等这句道歉等了太久，已经渐渐忘记了等待。此刻它轻而易举悬浮在面前，变成了失去意义的无效信，字迹褪散在空中。  
“我不想提这个。”  
“对不起。”  
“不用了。” 明禾别过脸，克制住眼眶的温热。庄儒廷误解了她的意思，垂下头。  
“你不想见我，我绝不多说一句话。囡囡，只要你把自己照顾好，其他怎么都好。”  
二十年，就算是无期徒刑的罪犯，表现良好也该出狱了。何况原谅与否对死者从来毫无意义，不过是留给生者的自欺，何必再剥夺这点可怜慰藉。不仅仅是为自己，为庄儒廷，更是为他。明禾沉默了很久。  
“我不好。”她说。  
老人抬起头，泪痕纵横干结，斑驳狼狈，愣愣看着女儿。  
她主动握住了他的手：“我病了，爸爸。”

他们跟庄儒廷吃了午饭喝完茶，到家已经下午四点，李默寻先送妻子回家休息，自己又去隔壁商厦买了些蔬果回来。橘猫循例等在玄关，只不过这次带着空了的猫食盆，一脸不爽地压着扫地机器人坐等。主人救下“人质”，添完粮，把猫赶回它的地盘，顺着隐约音乐声推开卧室门。  
庄明禾坐在床边，低头抚着披在腿上的羊毛披肩，夕照落满她的半身，将睫毛和发丝照得透明。李默寻倚门看了很久。明禾抬头发现他回来，笑着招招手。  
“过来。”  
女声透过音响慢悠悠唱着Speak Softly Love，年华老去的教父的挚爱。浮尘随音乐游在日光里，墙上的合照映着光仿佛有了生命，柜子上的水仙花期将尽，憔悴剔透如同琉璃。活物将死，死物如生。他给花添了水，又把扫地机器人放进来。  
“明净说她今天不回来吃晚饭，我们怎么吃？”  
“你想在哪儿吃？”  
“在家吧。今天想吃虾仁蒸蛋。”  
“好。”  
“晚点儿，不着急。”庄明禾冲他张开手臂，“阿寻，抱一抱。”  
不知是她孩子气的姿态还是那个孩子气的称呼让丈夫面容松动。李默寻长手长脚，在床边跪下去也比妻子高出小半个头，正好严丝合缝一个拥抱。  
“你是不是不高兴？回家一路都没说话。”  
“还好。”  
“现在还不高兴吗？”  
“好多了。”  
“抱抱就好多啦？怎么这么好养活的。”  
“做饭的好像是我。”  
“好吧。”明禾埋着脸噗噜噜笑了，呼吸拂过丈夫的脖颈，“为什么不高兴？因为我爸？”  
“我以为你不太想让他知道你的事情。”  
“都在医院碰到了，怎么瞒得住。而且我看到他，才意识到他真的老了，人……大概也变好了些吧。”明禾叹了口气，“说开也好，有个心理准备，总不能真就几十年不见，最后丢给他个盒子。”  
“可以连盒子也不给。”  
“怎么说话呢，这么不想我好啊？”明禾气咻咻拿他脖子磨牙，“他在医疗那么多年，知会一声，治疗肯定会方便不少。”  
“我知道。”男人犹豫了一下，“这些话都是我之前劝你的，但你坚决不同意，为什么现在变了？”  
“怕死咯。穿刺真的很疼，随便死掉的话，白遭的罪也太亏了。”庄明禾若无其事挪开眼，感觉丈夫的目光针一样刺痛皮肤，幸好李默寻没有追问下去：“你能这么想，我挺高兴的。”他把妻子的手拢在掌心吻了吻她的手腕，“我现在觉得求生欲很好了。”  
庄明禾笑了，李默寻戴着腕表，表下藏着什么，她心知肚明，因此不能回吻，只抬手抚摸他的头发，心头又暖又涩：“求生欲是人的本能，怎么会不好呢？活着就是一件没道理的好事情啊。阿寻，要好好活着。”  
“我们在一块儿就很好。”  
明禾明白他的言下之意：对他来说，生死这件事并不比“在一块儿”更优先。她想了一路的草稿于是都被这句话堵在了肚子里，烂成一腔酸楚的苦水。  
“我会努力的。”在找到办法把你安顿好之前，她藏住了后半截没说，凑过去亲他，男人没有退缩，亲吻温柔又舒缓，鼻息拂动着皮肤细微的绒毛，唇齿摩挲与其说发乎情欲，更像是两只小兽交颈嗅闻，分享体温。  
“我爱你。”庄明禾抵着丈夫的额头，伸手摘了他的黑框眼镜。这种话对老夫老妻来说显得过于幼稚了，却被她重复了二十多年，已然变成某种誓言。  
一息之间的距离里，李默寻不再被镜片掩饰的瞳孔黑得像深井，刀锋凛冽，让人心生寒意。“爱是什么”这样愚蠢的问题，他已经学会不再追问，神色却仍旧是淡的，淡成一张白纸，仿佛妻子说的并不能完全明白。所幸庄明禾拥有圣人般的耐心：“爱也是一件没有道理的好事情。爱就是希望你好，也为你而高兴。阿寻，你高兴吗？”  
李默寻垂下眼想了想，眉目舒展，歪着头亲过去。  
猫在门外哒哒甩着尾巴，扫地机器人干完活缩在角落，阳光攀过窗台羞怯地躲在窗帘后，只有歌声轻轻流淌：My life is yours and all because you came into my world with love.

“没想到在芝加哥只隔着三条街住了五年也没碰到，松亭迷了路躲个雨却能聊到一块儿。”  
“人生何处不相逢呢。”  
“那么相逢何必曾相识。Cheers.”  
沈庄二人出了餐厅，已是华灯初上。沈知微绅士地为女士叫了的士。目送她汇入车流渐行渐远，转身打了个电话。  
“我的大教授，您终于肯联系我了？我错了还不行吗！”电话那头喧宾夺主的大嗓门吵得沈知微头都嗡嗡响，他拧眉把手机举在一尺外晾了两分钟才重新接过去。  
“喊完了？知道错了？”  
“知道了。”  
“错哪儿了？”  
“呃……不该被你发现——不是别挂别挂！我开玩笑的！咳咳，我不该耍心思，趁你喝了酒不清醒的时候，把你扯到旧案里。知微，我真的知错了。”  
“顾大队长很习惯认错啊。可惜认错态度尚可，还是不知道错哪儿。”  
“啊？”  
“你意思是，我要是不喝酒，就不会答应帮你？”  
“哎？哎不是……我……”  
“我在松亭小站，旭汇区的那个老松亭餐馆，离你家不远，你现在来接我吧。”  
“接你？什么意思？”  
“我刚跟我的新邻居吃完饭。”沈知微面无表情道，“庄明净。”  
顾鸣在电话那头愣了好半晌，大惊失色：“美男计？！知微你为了我这么拼的！”  
“滚蛋！”

李默寻戴着金丝眼镜，恭谨立在三步开外。屋内只开了一盏台灯，庄儒廷背对着他面朝落地窗出神。窗外漆黑一片，璀璨灯火都在极远之外。  
庄明锋站在旁边，突然上前一步，朝李默寻一耳光扇过去。  
巴掌没响——他眼疾手快攥住了庄明锋手腕，堪堪格挡在耳边。  
“庄少爷，我一会儿还要回去。”  
庄明锋冷笑了一声：“好。”他一脚踹过去。李默寻的眼镜飞到桌腿边。  
“好了。”老人终于发了声，“别闹了。”  
“父亲！”  
“你姐快回来了，都不知道收敛吗？”  
“父亲！”庄明锋怒声争辩，“您看他出的什么馊主意，还让您使苦肉计，多大的脸！要不是老周提前知道清了场，说不定还会有什么消息传出来，我们庄家的脸还要不要了！”  
“脸重要还是你姐重要？”  
“父亲——”  
“好了！”  
那一脚发了狠，李默寻跪在地上半天起不来。庄儒廷拾起跌在书桌旁的眼镜，屈尊纡贵走过去递给他。  
“默寻，你做得很好。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑道，“我知道你总是会为明禾着想的，是不是？”  
男人倒抽了两口气，慢慢缓过来：“是，庄叔。”  
“回去吧，明禾还在家等你。”  
男人甫一消失在门外，庄明锋便迫不及待迎上去：“父亲！您就这么忍着他？”  
“急什么？你姐还在，他能跑哪儿去？”  
“可他什么都知道！我还有……我还有以前一些生意也是交给他处理的。”  
“你那些乱七八糟的，还在做吗？”  
“绝对没有！都慢慢丢了。”  
“丢干净了？”  
“差不多了，剩点边边角角都在他那儿，今年年底前绝对全部清干净。”  
“那就好。狗链子在人手里，谁牵着谁，你想不明白啊？”  
“可……”庄明锋抿着嘴凑过来。他四十来岁，身材修长，面目带着比实际年龄看上去年轻得多的少年气，黑暗里却意外得阴鸷桀骜，“可我怕我们养的是头狼。”  
“都给狼拴链子了， 你还怕什么？”庄儒廷转着他无名指上的金戒指，冷笑了一声，“大不了在它咬人前，就让天底下人都知道，这是头狼，不就行了。你要真不放心……”他啧了啧嘴，“就让裴泽过去。”

\----------------------------------

庄儒廷：王庆祥  
庄明锋：黄志忠


	3. 螳螂捕蝉

秦思，男，江苏梁溪人，一九七二年生，父母早亡，由哥哥秦孝带大。一九九零年考入江苏省人民警察学校（后更名为江苏警官学院）侦察系，在校成绩优异。一九九三年因为在溪山县地方派出所实习时故意伤人而被开除学籍，后进入梁溪市第六制药厂工作。一九九四年四月六日在途中被大货车碾压并撞入河道。法医鉴定为非正常死亡事故，不予立案。  
派出所所存治安管理处罚卷和事故卷均属短期档案，如今已轶，秦思的退学及死亡详情难以追溯。这个名字之所以能浮出水面，是因为去年底金盾工程的数据库再次升级，警官学院并校前的旧学籍档案被纳入信息系统，年轻人的正面照与二十年前的一次经侦行动发生了交叉，行动里那个顶着代号的卧底因此不再身份成谜。纪录也同时提到了另一个人：肇事司机所在公司的运营经理李默寻。  
正如年轻人的死成了草草带过的点缀，李默寻的名字也不过是这片点缀中的零星一笔。他所在公司的部分业务是为制药六厂运输化学品原料，奈何大水冲了龙王庙，醉驾司机撞死了六厂的业务员。所幸公司态度诚恳，作为事故代表的李默寻提供了司机信息，商定了民事赔偿，联系受害人家属，甚至帮忙安葬了死者。事故判定结束的两个月后，他引咎辞职离开了梁溪，举家迁往松亭。  
“最后一句不是档案里的吧？”  
“不是，我自己做的功课。”  
“你对他很感兴趣？”  
“我对任何具有高度责任心和负罪感的热心市民都很感兴趣。”  
“有罪推定。”  
“啧，这叫必要的侦查直觉。”  
沈知微摇摇头。他的起床气已经被顾鸣一路嘚吧嘚吧唠得差不多了。  
“沈教授怎么看?”  
“找受害人家属，找司机，找当年法医。公司代表排不上前三号。”  
“受害人家属没有申请过复检，事实上他哥只在葬礼上露过一面，领完赔偿金就失踪了。司机郭北方顶格判了三年，后来因为表现良好提前半年出狱，不知所踪。至于法医，二十年前做鉴定的法医是小崔的师傅，两千年年底退的休，去年前列腺癌去世了。”  
“小崔？崔恪诚？”  
“对，我们队法医。你又不是不知道他，业务能力强，性格有一说一。他说他师傅手艺好人也正，那十有八九不会偏太远。”  
沈知微哼了一声。  
“总感觉你瞒着点儿什么没说，逻辑链是碎的。”  
“哎，知我者，知微也。秦思卧底的是个经侦的案子，我私下找二队帮忙看了下，跟违规征地开发有关系。你猜猜最后拿到地的公司是哪家？”  
“肇事方？”  
“错，也没错。”顾鸣一惊一乍地晃晃手指，“是李默寻后来任职的松亭庄桥医药，而且这家公司在那场事故三年后收购了他在梁溪的前东家。”  
“好好开车别晃。”  
“我没晃，都到了。下车。”  
“哪儿这是？”  
顾鸣从后备箱里拿了花冲他怀里一塞：“去见受害人。”  
白川墓园在松亭东南角，毗邻白川河，离市中心将近三小时车程，今天是清明结束后的第一个工作日，早上十点，人烟俱净，只有小雨隐约发声，将整排的花岗岩墓碑淋得发亮。  
“这墓地不算贵。”  
“嗯，虽然划在松亭，但是白川紧邻梁溪，当年安葬受害者选在这里也不是没道理。”  
秦思的墓就在其中。顾沈二人走到跟前，只见墓碑擦得很干净，碑上刻着名字和生卒年月，周边杂草被清理一新，放着新鲜祭品和一束百合。  
他们将带来的花放在墓前，一起拜了三拜，默哀片刻。  
“有人来过了。”顾鸣蹲下来翻了翻碑前花篮，“压在底下的苹果还是干的，应该是前脚刚走。看来不只我们记得他的忌日。”  
“死了二十年还有人惦记，够幸运了。”  
“有命惦记别人总比有碑被人惦记好。”顾鸣摇摇头，“幸运的是我，不是他。”  
“不是你的错。”  
“我知道。”  
墓碑上没有照片。秦思唯一一张照片是顾鸣在学籍档案里找到的，被他打印了一份搁在上衣口袋里。十七八岁的少年人，寻常又青春的五官，轮廓还带一点婴儿肥，相机前笑容拘谨，右颊漾出一枚酒窝。  
“人也见了，还有点收获，不亏。”顾鸣很快打起精神，“咱们去问问门口，看到底是谁来过，今天这么早人又这么少，一定会有印象。”  
“还真不一定需要。”沈知微碰了碰他肩膀，“说曹操曹操到。”  
沿台阶缓缓走上来一个黑衣男人，戴着鸭舌帽，怀里搂着一个纸盒，盒子上印着“白川殡葬中心”的字样，他见二人站在墓前，不禁停在三步开外，帽子遮住面孔，遮不住黧黑的皮肤、高大的身形和军人式的挺拔姿态，铁塔一样压力迫人。  
“瞿师傅，怎么了？”  
女士的声音从他身后传出来。  
这下连沈知微也吃了一惊：  
“明净？”

“明净呢？”  
“她去见朋友了。醒了？”李默寻摸摸她额头。  
庄明禾似醉非醉，望着丈夫发呆。  
“难不难受？”  
“难受。冷，还疼。”  
“全麻还疼？哪儿疼？”  
“你疼。”  
李默寻一愣，明白是到了麻醉刚醒病人脑袋拎不清说胡话的阶段，并不是真的疼，松了口气。  
“我不疼。”  
“你不疼啊？”  
“PICC置管本来不用麻醉，你血管太细又过分紧张，针还没扎就喊疼，只能全麻了，都全麻了还怎么疼？全麻也就罢了，故意骗我晚到一个小时只能在外面等着，什么也看不见，我怎么疼？自己干的坏事自己忘了？”  
“哦。”庄明禾像个小孩儿似的恍然大悟，咯咯笑起来，“原来我这么聪明！”  
“你聪明。开心了？”  
“开心！”  
李默寻向来拿她没办法。他摸了摸妻子输液的手，出去找护士要了一个空的玻璃药瓶，在盥洗室灌了一瓶热水回来，刚到门口，就听庄明禾又在一迭声呼唤他，唱歌似的还带着调。  
“怎么了？”他一边推开门一边问。  
“有人找你。”  
正站在窗边的医生闻声扭过头，温和一笑：“李先生。”  
“裴医生。”李默寻点点头，“稍等一会儿？我把我太太安顿一下。”  
“不急。我去花园转转。庄小姐好好休息，先不打扰了。”医生步态轻盈地离开了房间。  
李默寻听着门在他身后嗑哒一声阖上，闭了闭眼，回到明禾身边。  
“你在呀？还以为你不在呢。”  
“我在。”他用毛巾裹住玻璃瓶，垫在明禾手心下面，“现在还冷吗？”  
“啊，热的。”  
“过会儿凉了再换。”  
“还是你在好。”  
“我哪次不在？”  
“没遇到不就不在。唉，我要是早点遇到你就好了。”  
“你遇到我的时候六岁。”  
“那……那能早一天遇见是一天嘛。”庄明禾撅着嘴，不满丈夫总是怼她，“我们第一次碰见的时候也是在医院吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“要是再早一点就好了。”她神思放飞，叽叽喳喳不假思索，“早一天也好啊，说不定咱们两家子人都在，你就不止有我。”  
李默寻刚刚松弛点儿的肩膀又绷了起来。他看了一眼病人，庄明禾在药物的作用下似睡非睡，说出的话也不知道几分是真几分是幻。  
“我有你就很好。睡会儿吧。”  
“不要。你会走吗？”  
“我不走。来，把眼睛闭上。”  
“你不走的？”  
“睡吧。”他俯身亲了亲明禾闭上的眼睛，“我哪儿也不去。”  
庄慈医院是长三角最早的高端私立医院之一，坐落在松亭南郊，风景如画，乍看几乎像个私人庄园，某种意义上也确是如此——转投地产后，庄慈算是庄儒廷医药发家仅剩的几个硕果之一了。  
庄儒廷是工农兵学员前最后一届正经念了书的大学生，化学专业，毕业后分配到广东的制药厂作研究员，一直干到副厂长。改革开放后，他是第一批鼓励国有药厂与外国制药企业合资建厂的领导之一，并在制药产业管制放松后的不久辞职下海。从药品和一次性医疗器械进口代理，到民营制药，再到九三年创办包括庄慈医院在内的私人诊所和疗养院，医药不分家，顶级公立三甲的顶尖医疗团队多与庄董事长相交。即便现在庄儒廷已抽身多年，汇集专家和专家的徒子徒孙们为他的大女儿会诊治疗方案，还是绰绰有余的。  
天下父母心，头发雪白的老父亲面对白发人送黑发人的可能性，在一众晚辈前几度湿红眼眶，不知令人几多唏嘘。  
正因如此，上午李默寻才克制住了没有砸开病房大门。  
明禾的私人病房就在一楼，窗户正对着喷泉。李默寻出门时没有拉上窗帘，此时站在花园里，能隐约看到室内妻子睡得正沉，因此稍稍宽心。  
“默寻。”  
“裴医生。”  
“叫我裴泽就好。”等在花园里的心理医生转过身同他打招呼。裴泽有一张娃娃脸，面貌英俊，眼角细长，仿佛时刻含着笑意，鬓角却微微灰白，因此看不出年龄。他身形高挑，白大褂下打着暗条纹领带，身上有淡淡的男士香水气味，倚在紫藤长廊边，称得上风流蕴藉。  
“裴医生。没想到会在这儿碰面。”李默寻站在三步外没有再靠近，雨丝落进头发间隐约发亮。裴泽的目光停在他的金丝眼镜上，笑容更深了。  
“肿瘤患者及其患者家属的心理健康对治疗效果至关重要，毕竟这会是一场硬仗。”裴泽说，“庄叔给庄小姐该配的都配齐了，我专门来看看你。”  
“受宠若惊。”  
“你怎么样？”  
“我很好。”  
“明禾呢？”  
“专家组上午会诊过了。”  
“我刚刚才到，没有赶上。”  
“周主任会告诉您详情。”  
“你在生气？不，你在害怕。瞳孔扩大，呼吸加快，额头虚汗还没干，下颌骨在咬紧。”他挑了挑眉凑过来，“因为刚刚我站在明禾房间？还是因为你上午被庄明禾故意丢下了？”  
“你说过，您刚刚才到。”  
“真锋利。你看，我要保持攻击性的态度，你才会有相对积极的反馈。”  
“我没有要什么反馈的。”  
医生宽容地笑笑，退了回去:“我只是听说，上午有个病房的值班医生被病人家属吓得不轻，虽然那个家属什么都没做。”  
“你也说了我什么都没做。”  
“一个人的威慑力不在于他做了什么，而在于他能做什么。”  
“人能做出任何事，我只是其中一员。”  
“你是吗？”  
李默寻面无表情。正僵持着，口袋里的手机嗡嗡震动起来。  
裴泽叹了口气：“对不起，我为冒犯和惊吓到你道个歉，以后我会先征得你的同意。”  
“没什么。”  
“从这周开始，我们每三周见一次面，正好跟明禾的化疗周期保持一致，你没有借口缺席。希望我们能找到让彼此都更平和的对话方式。”  
“为什么？”  
“我说过了，肿瘤患者及其患者家属的心理健康对治疗效果至关重要。庄叔到底还是疼他女儿的，当然要保障到位。”裴泽施施然从他身边走过，猝不及防按着他的肩膀在耳边低声补上一句，呼吸的热气拂过他的耳垂，“尤其是对你，不是么？”  
李默寻抽动了一下，忍住了没有避开。

“瞿梁。”  
“有两个男人来祭拜，三小姐认识其中一位，叫他‘知微’。”  
“我知道了。”  
“另一位由那个知微介绍，叫‘顾鸣’。”  
电话那头的人顿了顿：“说什么了？”  
“说秦思是那个顾鸣的学弟，以前认识。其他没听到，我不适合在场。这两人照片马上发给你。”  
“好。”  
“庄家那边呢？”  
“和往年一样，不用告诉他们。”  
“可顾鸣和秦思如果是同一个学校的，是不是……”  
“瞿梁。”电话那头的人打断他，“去做你的事。回头我去接明净。”  
“李先生……”  
“你只要守约，我说话算话。”  
“好。”  
帽子男挂断了电话，飞快把照片发给对方，然后删除了手机里的留存。照片是自下往上拍的角度，边缘还有被遮挡的黑影，居中是数米开外的三个人站在墓碑间，两男一女，正在说话。正是白川墓园里意外相逢的顾沈庄三人。  
“是关系很好的朋友。我在梁溪读的本科，就在警察学校隔壁。大三有天碰到抢包的，他见义勇为，就认识了。很狗血吧？”庄明净说。  
“能理解。”顾鸣点点头。沈知微绅士地蹲在一边，一枚枚擦干被雨水打湿的金箔递给女士。“秦思一直就那样。我比他高三届，毕业那年都听说过新来的尖子生里，有个天不怕地不怕的棒槌。”  
庄明净噗嗤一声笑了：“是挺棒槌的，八竿子打不出个屁来，做的总比说的多。后来我发现他退学，气得要命，去质问他，也什么都不说。再后来，他走了，我也走了。”她叹了口气，“想说话也说不上了。”  
“节哀。”  
“没什么哀的，人间别久不成悲，都二十年了。我只是头一次回国，难免四处看一看，见见老朋友。”  
“庄小姐是有心人。”  
“没有，一点自我缅怀罢了。”  
纸钱的火光渐渐黯淡，青烟袅袅升腾在沉默里，唯有雨声由疏渐密。  
“要较真的话，应该谢谢你们。”金箔烧完了，庄明净站起来，跺了跺发麻的腿，“秦思没什么家人，除了我原来还有人记得他的忌日，还是挺高兴的。”  
顾鸣和沈知微交换了一个眼色。  
“其实是我们警校毕业二十周年，所以想找一找当年的老同学。你也知道我们干这行的，人能不能凑齐，总要打个问号。”顾鸣不好意思地摸摸头，带着令人心酸的憨厚笑意，“我们毕业时说好以后同学会，活要见人，死要留名。庄小姐别介意，今天来白川，是因为我同学埋在这儿，只是没想到小学弟也在这里。您……”他犹豫地搓搓手，“您看您要是有时间，能不能跟我讲讲秦思？他离开学校后就没了联系，回头他们班再聚，人不在故事在，也算有个念想。”  
沈知微扯了他一把：“顾鸣！”他瞪着他，意思是你怎么尽往人痛处里戳。  
“对不起，要是冒犯了……”  
“没事，我今天就请了假的。”庄明净很爽快，“雨也大了，你们要是愿意，我们一起吃个午饭吧。”

餐厅用竹子和冬青围出了一片闹中取静的天地，玻璃幕墙上雨水滑过一道道流星似的痕迹，隔壁就是以前英法租界留下的公馆。下午时雨停了，阳光金灿灿地照在积水未干的红砖路上。  
老朋友？  
肯定不止是朋友。  
嫌疑人？  
没证据。  
有关联？  
跑不掉的。  
李默寻？  
总要会一会。  
他们低声交谈了几句，那边庄明净从洗手间回到座上。  
“谢谢你们请我吃饭，其实AA更合适。”  
“应该是我谢谢庄小姐才对。”顾鸣说，“送你回家吧？反正你和知微是邻居，正好一路。”  
“不用，我姐姐家里还有点事，已经有人来接了，很快就到。”  
“行。还是瞿师傅？”  
“我家里人过来。瞿梁是公司派的司机，不好占用他太久时间。”  
“那就好。”  
他们又聊了一会儿，不多时庄明净的手机就亮了。  
沈知微去买单慢上两步，顾鸣先送女士出门，就见一辆黑色SUV停在门口，司机正绕过来迎他们。那是个又高又瘦的中年男人，肤色白皙，金丝眼镜，脸上带着温和笑容，冲顾鸣伸出手。  
“李默寻。”  
顾鸣快如闪电地打量了来人上下，彬彬有礼地握了手。男人手指细长体温冰凉，力道适度地攥住他的手掌，不知为什么让人联想到爬虫馆里游动在树枝上的蝮蛇。  
“顾鸣。”  
“幸会，谢谢你们照顾明净。”他替女士开了门，冲顾鸣点点头，“再会。”  
“再会。”  
绝对会再会的，顾鸣心想。  
他只是没有想到会那么快。

洋申港是松亭唯一的深水港，年吞吐量自一二年起即过千万，成为全球吞吐量第二的集装箱港口。资本虽昼夜不眠，自然却对贪婪无动于衷。清明小长假连带近海大雾给洋申港带来了超过半个月的混乱拥堵，锚链纵横交错，随着疾风高浪一波波哗哗作响，谁也进不去，谁也出不来。  
水上堵，水下堵，连带码头沿岸的系泊浮标也缠在一块。在码头打零工的周路愤愤吐了口痰，伸长挽篙去够绞在一起的浮标线。线比预料的要沉得多，他一使劲，终于扯上来一段，连带还有缠在绳子上的东西。露上水面的一截酷似装满沙土的可乐大瓶装，质地却像老家用来过河的牛皮筏子，被水冲得锃亮。周路破罐子破摔，干脆伸手往水里一摸，试图提溜起整个垃圾，不知抠到什么东西，一捞上来，手心一枚浑圆溜滑的白球，停在沙砾中央。  
一颗人的眼珠。

\----------------------------------

瞿梁：侯勇  
裴泽：刘奕君


	4. 投石问路（上）

洋申港保税区承接了五月初一个高级别的国际峰会，此时捞出浮尸，让本就承担了主要安保工作的沪东分局更加捉襟见肘，只得从刑侦总队借调人手。支队忙，总队更忙，顾鸣被烦得没办法，把崔恪诚和崔新收的小徒弟汪铮打包派去了洋申岛，嘱咐他们快刀斩乱麻。崔恪诚[1]眼尖刀快判断准，是法医科的定海神针，但凡他点了头，顾鸣就没什么好操心的。  
是以第二天他在开会途中接到汪铮电话，不禁大感意外。  
“顾队，那个，您要不要来一趟？”  
“案子难？”  
“呃，崔叔还在处理。但是……”   
青年吞吞吐吐，顾鸣会开了一半，正不耐烦，就听有人悉悉索索接过手机，崔恪诚轻柔冷淡的声音传过来:  
“你要不过来？辛夷在这儿。”  
顾辛夷再过两个星期就满十七岁了。她出生那天，院子里的紫玉兰全都开了花，外公一高兴，就给孙女取了这样一个名字。辛夷花敞亮妍丽，入药温阳辛辣，小姑娘人如其名，活泼开朗，是顾鸣的小太阳。  
可管它是太阳是月亮，碰到气头上的后羿，都得乖乖认怂。  
“你不在学校上课，一个人在这么偏的港口闲逛什么？那么多大型机械，真磕哪儿碰哪儿，多危险？还躲仓库？出息了啊——真没人发现你怎么办，不怕出事儿？就忙着添乱！知道错了吗？”  
顾辛夷缩在椅子里瘪着嘴不说话，手绢都快攥裂了。  
“唉，说话注意点儿。今天周末，你让她去哪儿上课？”法医一边走进来递上热茶，一边替小姑娘打圆场，“他们昨天社会实践来参观，正好碰到我们出现场。辛夷也是一时好奇，对不对？”崔恪诚温声好气，“有好奇心和正义感是好的，但是要量力而行，更要明白分寸，你说对吧？”  
小姑娘点点头，眼里包着泪楚楚可怜。  
“好了好了，都快成年人了，眼泪擦擦——手绢谁的，记得还给人姐姐。”  
顾辛夷这边雨还没停，已经噗嗤一声笑了出来，典型的记吃不记打。  
“不是姐姐。”她嘀咕，“是李叔叔的。”  
“谁？”  
他们身后传来敲门声，女孩儿越过父亲肩膀第一个看到，眼睛一亮：“李叔叔！”  
顾鸣一回头，李默寻就站在门口。

汪铮同崔恪诚坐第二辆车跟着顾鸣的车前往港口。做徒弟的心猿意马，冷不防被师傅催了一声。  
“看什么呢？”  
“崔叔，您说那位李先生到底何方神圣啊？直接跟顾队去现场？”  
“人好心好意送辛夷回来，顺手载一段怎么了？”  
“顾队那心眼儿马蜂窝似的，说载一段哪就真单纯载一段的？”  
“你这都什么比喻啊。”法医摇摇头，“东一榔头西一榔头地猜领导心思，不如先把尸检结果想清楚，想清楚了才能跟得上顾队思路。”   
“什么意思？顾队已经明白了？”汪铮睁大了眼睛，“可我们连第一现场在哪儿还没头绪啊？”  
“有时候完全没头绪也是一种头绪。”法医引导着傻乎乎的小徒弟，“赶在他回头现场削你之前，我给你透个底。来，把尸检结果过一遍。”  
“哦。”汪铮挠挠头翻着笔记，”嗯，被害人是五十到五十五岁，亚裔男性，身高一米七二上下，七十五公斤，身份不详，没有发现任何私人物品。尸体被水泡了至少五天，表皮和面部损毁严重，无法取得指纹，DNA也不在信息库里。”  
崔恪诚点点头：“四月江水还没完全回暖，不至于巨人观，但入海口泥沙量大，水生动物多，别说手指尖了，嘴唇和鼻子都只剩半截，做身份识别确实非常困难。继续。”  
“死亡原因是机械性窒息。颈部有手指印，舌骨骨折，心肺有塔雕氏斑，典型掐死的。其他就没了，酒精肝，但是不致命，没有任何外力打击痕迹或骨骼损伤，躯干上那两道横贯伤证实是被系泊浮标的绳子勒出来的。”  
“别忘了被害人少了一颗眼珠和半截大拇指。”  
“目击证人证实，眼珠是他捞到之后受惊吓直接扔了。要说大拇指，受害人没几个手指是全的啊，您说过入海口鱼多，明显是被鱼吃了。”  
崔恪诚摇摇头：“肢端边缘的啮咬痕迹都很细小，说明水域里损伤尸体的鱼类都不大。那么小的鱼，能完整吞下一个人大拇指的末端指骨吗？而且关节处肌腱韧性很强，骨头也不可能是肉被啃完后自己脱落的。”  
“哦。”汪铮老老实实补笔记，车驶下东海大桥，刚好进入小洋申隧道，他眼前一黑，什么也写不了，只能挠着头苦恼地嘟哝着，“那这个人是有残疾？”  
“回头你顾队又要损我是老妈子了。”崔恪诚恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，望着窗外飞驰而过的隧道灯给他整理思路：“没有大型外伤，说明不是从上游漂下来的，否则以沪江这个杂物密度，尸体不可能毫无磕碰，那么港口就是落水现场。进一步看，死者死亡到今天有一周了，港口管理处还没有收到过任何人员失踪报案，说明这个人不是常驻，而跟船跟货的体力要求高的流动岗位，又不可能雇用没有大拇指的残疾人，说明他要么是外来人员——洋申港运营五年了，早没有常住人口，陌生人在货品运输区一定会引起人注意；要么是流动岗位的临时工人，拇指截断发生在死前，且很有可能是争执中留下的，那必然会在现场留下痕迹。”他转过头来，又叹了口气，“下巴阖上，口水擦擦。你对着尸体两天了，看到的还没你顾队花十分钟想到的多。”  
“您拿顾队当标杆，也太抬举我了。”汪铮哀嚎了一声，笔走龙蛇，又停下了：“前几天一直在下雨，出事的码头又没监控，我们可怎么找啊？”  
“要不怎么带李先生出现场呢？”崔恪诚从他的笔记里把当书签用的名片抽出来走眼前晃了晃。名片上映着李默寻三个字，上方是公司Logo和名称：庄桥医药。  
庄桥医药的四号仓库大门正对着被警戒线围住的码头。  
“大周末的，麻烦了。”  
“没什么。”李默寻领着几个人往仓库办公室走去，“订单大面积延期，我本来也是要过来看看情况的。这边请。”  
仓库值班员齐峰接到电话，早早在监控室里等着他们。值班室比一般保安室大一倍，除了覆盖仓库门前的正常摄像头，还有单独监控库内温湿的仪表，24小时运转。警察在监控屏幕前围成一圈，李默寻识趣地退到窗口，望着窗外法医一组仍旧试图在空荡荡的码头地面寻找痕迹。  
“监控只能到这儿？码头在覆盖范围外啊。”  
“我们安监控主要是为了库存进出，一号口是洋申最老的码头，比其他码头更往海里延伸了五十米，真的离我们门口太远了。”齐峰解释道，“入水深，窄，路灯不好安，离高建也远，没法装摄像头。”  
“你们仓库都在老码头？”  
“对，做医药物流的几家公司都在这里。药品经常要用专门的冷藏集装箱，比较小，大型吊机不合适，老码头入海，我们可以直接把运输链铺到小型船里，图方便。”  
“李先生。”顾鸣转过头，“码头能停车吗？”  
“这边门都是出货门，不走车。”李默寻闻声过去，就见历史监控显示有大货车开到仓库门口停了，看向仓库的负责人，“怎么回事？”  
值班员在一旁诚惶诚恐解释：“对不起对不起。这两周起雾封港，司机们都知道码头空出来了，所以有时候夜班的车会开到这边来休息下，到早上换班。进货口那边真的排队太长了，容易找不到车位。”  
“违规的事情不要做，公司规定不知道？”李默寻面色不愉。齐峰感觉都快吓哭了。  
“没事，歪打正着，还能走司机那边找找目击者。”顾鸣凑过来打了圆场，指挥技术队，“我们拿监控回队里分析下行吧？”  
“没问题。”  
法医队意料之中的一无所获，雨水将混凝土地面洗得干干净净，也没有任何血液反应。顾鸣在港口溜达了几圈，下令将监控带回去做进一步分析，寻找可疑人员，同时确认两周里所有在一号码头停过的车和司机，鸣金收兵回分局。  
“今儿实在是谢谢你。救下我女儿，还跟我们跑一上午。”  
“应该的。其实我也很希望案子能早点破。”李默寻坦言，“我们做药品的，最怕运输时间被耽误，早点破案早点出货，对大家都好。”  
“一定努力。中间可能还会打扰你，见谅啊。”  
“没问题，我留了电话。”李默寻犹豫了下，顾鸣瞥了他一眼：“怎么？有不方便的地方？”  
“我是二十四小时开机的，但如果要出门，可能要晚上十点以后才方便。”  
“我记得您之前说您在休假？”  
“我太太病了，我白天在医院，不太好出来。”  
“啊，真对不起。”  
“没什么，今天找了人陪她。”  
“太不好意思了。不严重吧？”  
李默寻笑笑，没有说话，顾鸣也就知道不该问了。恰这时有电话进来，解了二人尴尬。  
“喂，我李默寻。  
“……我刚去过码头，应该就这两天……用不着吧，应该会能很快——”他还想说什么，但显然被电话那头打断了。  
顾鸣瞥了一眼副驾，李默寻垂着眼，细长手指支着手机听那边模糊又激烈的长篇大论，面无表情。  
在与庄明净吃饭的餐馆初遇后，他悄悄查过李默寻的档案。  
唐山人，六八年生，本名及父母均不可考，因为原籍信息在七六年大地震中丢失。震后被庄儒廷收养，取了现在的名字，跟随庄家在广州长大，本科毕业后赴梁溪工作，九三年和庄的长女明禾结婚至今，现在是庄桥医药的运营总监，和妻子长居松亭，没有孩子。  
相比刑侦常见到的档案，李默寻的背景简洁至无趣，这个人也如同履历一样特征寥寥，顾鸣跟他一上午同行同聊，有种奇异的感觉，仿佛自己面对的是一个“路人”，从街上随机抽样一万个中年白领男，言谈举止的平均数装在一个瘦长的壳子里就成了这个人。  
太没有特点。  
“……好吧。”他的电话似乎将近尾声，李默寻叹了一口气，简单应下后挂了电话。“抱歉。”他冲顾鸣点点头， “客户催货。”  
“理解。我们一定尽快破案。”  
“辛苦警察同志。”  
他们很快回到了沪东分局，李默寻的雷克萨斯就停在那里。顾鸣同他握了手告别，李默寻却没动，面带尴尬地顿了顿说：“顾队长……我太太的手绢，还在您女儿那儿。”  
顾鸣一愣，挠着头连道抱歉：“对不起对不起，瞧我这脑子，嗐，小孩也不吭气。”  
“没什么。我太太绣的东西……咳，不太合适送人，回头我再过来的时候再给顾小姐另外带礼物。”  
“没有，您太客气了，要不你跟我一起下个车去找一下她？小姑娘蛮喜欢你的。”  
“好。”  
将近中午，公安局出现场的出现场，吃饭的吃饭，比上午冷清不少，顾辛夷也不在会议室里。自家女儿闯祸，顾鸣有点尴尬，自己快步上前去找。李默寻跟在他身后，因为低头看到手机上的新消息走了个神，一抬头，顾鸣已经不见了，走廊里前后也没人。他有点懵，左顾右盼，恰看到旁边法医室的门半开着，上前敲了敲，没人回答，倒是门轻易大开。  
法医室里空无一人，只有无影灯明晃晃照着解剖台上一具盖在白布下的躯体。  
他在门口停了半晌，鬼使神差走进去。  
惨白空气里弥漫着冰冷的消毒水气味，悬浮在各色玻璃瓶和解剖工具的金属反光里。李默寻走到解剖台前，毫不迟疑地掀开白布，被水泡得肿胀变形的尸体暴露在他面前，剃光头发的头顶上绷出尸检留下的开颅锯痕，五官几乎烂透了，好像一颗熟得太透已经裂开的墨绿西瓜被一拳砸烂了正面，又黏糊糊地收回了手掌，凸点儿的是鼻子，凹下去的是嘴巴，失去上唇遮挡的门牙暴露出来，白西瓜子似的嵌了一排，映着仅剩的那颗鼓出的白眼球（眼皮软肉已经被鱼吃光了），冲观察者森森微笑。  
李默寻将尸体从头到尾看了一遍，重新把白布盖上，走出了法医室。  
“我还说您跑哪儿去了呢，李先生。”顾鸣大大咧咧从声音背后传来。  
“不好意思。刚刚有点迷路。”  
“辛夷先回家去了，小姑娘太缺心眼儿，对不住啊，回头我把手绢给您送过去。”  
“没事，不着急。那我先回医院。有事再联系。”  
“好，路上小心，再见。”  
“再见。”  
汪铮拎着两袋外卖刚进分局大门，就见顾鸣拿着文件夹，抱臂站在门口望夫石似的注视着路尽头渐渐消失的SUV。  
“顾队。李先生走啦？”  
顾鸣收回目光，面无表情看了他一眼。小青年一怂，还没来得及反应，就见队长眼疾手快抽了张照片忽地展在他眼前，离眼睛不到二十公分。  
照片上无名尸首的白牙正对着他的鼻子。  
“卧槽！！”汪铮一蹦三尺高，差点摔了外卖。  
“就是这个。”顾鸣神叨叨地点点头，也不管汪铮气儿都没喘匀，自兀背着手回了办公室。  
就是这个。  
打电话，看尸体，顾鸣在暗处注视着男人，看着他始终寡淡镇静如同一潭死水。唯有在与人相处时有惊有削，反应“如常”。  
“常”得像一个经过计算得出的平均数。  
他精神高涨，吃了午饭就准备召集支队处理浮尸的案子。会议室人还没到齐，电话就嗡地震了起来，顾鸣看到顾俊威[2]的名字，心里一沉。果不其然，总队领导声音低沉，却像一根针尖锐地戳破了他心里兴奋鼓胀的气球。  
“你在沪东又搞了什么出来？看新闻。”

手机叮了一声显示新推送，李默寻开着车没有去管。他在公安局里就收到了消息，知道会是什么新闻。  
庄明锋前天才去找的他，今天就迫不及待要把浮尸的消息放出去倒逼警察，嚣张地仿佛一点也不担心他的东西会被拔出萝卜带出泥。李默寻摇了摇头。果然出了事，公安着急，总有人比他们更着急。  
那天下午，他端着粥刚进走廊，就见病房前站着两个保镖打扮的黑衣男人提着果篮和花束，中间庄明锋一听到脚步声，怒气冲冲奔过来。  
“有病啊！大白天的病房锁什么锁！”  
“庄少爷。”李默寻示意来客压低声音，“明禾在午睡。”他刷了门卡给他推开门，“请进吧。”  
庄明禾已经醒了，正坐在床上翻杂志。离上一次明锋过来看她仅仅过去两周，人却已经瘦了一圈。专家会诊定了三个月后做肿瘤切除和保肢手术，在那之前要经过四期辅助化疗。第一期刚刚开始，她的不良反应很严重，吃不下睡不好。做弟弟的在一片医疗设备的白噪音和输液管中看到姐姐凹下去的面颊，不禁眼圈一红，又很倔地抿着嘴忍住了（明禾知道他好面子，假装没有看到），只和她拥抱玩笑，笑容青春，仍旧是几十年前那个横冲直撞的少年，为篮球场下给自己加油的两个姐姐全场飞奔。  
做丈夫的拧了热毛巾替妻子擦了手和脸，在旁边趁着他们说话的间隙给病人喂粥。  
姐弟俩叙了情说了话笑了很久，粥吞吞停停吃了半碗，病人饱暖思眠，明锋适时道别，丈夫安顿好妻子送他出门，顺手带走了搁在柜子一边的鲜花。庄明锋一出门还没来得及说话，就见他随手把花束扔进了垃圾桶，顿时火冒三丈，举拳欲殴。  
“香味太重，不适宜病人。”李默寻平静地说，“您能来看明禾，我很感激，但如果是为工作，以后直接联系我就可以了。”  
庄明锋被戳破意图，当即就要翻脸，奈何大庭广众也不好发作。  
“松亭的货是怎么回事？已经拖了两星期了。”  
“洋申冷库的那批药？广州出的那批？”  
“废话。”  
“经理发邮件说，因为今年清明雾天比往年长了一周，后来码头还捞出来死人，警察昨天封了一段现场，正好划在我们仓库门口……”  
庄明锋正往无人的绿化区走，一听蓦然转身：“谁死了？”  
李默寻仿佛没有注意到他语气的异样：“不知道，只听说是捞上来一具尸体，还不知道是不是杀人。”  
“你他妈听说听说，清楚什么呀？”庄明锋烦躁地抓抓头发，“去港口看看，跟管理局的熟人打个招呼，至少要让七号仓库就这两天抓紧出货。”  
李默寻扶了扶眼镜，掩住眸光：“七号放的是要发去丹东的注射液，存储周期还有一段时间，不是最着急的……”  
“让你去就去废什么话！”  
“庄少爷。”他用那种能让人莫名火大的死板声调慢吞吞说，“你要是真着急，我们可以多花点儿钱走陆路，避开港口排队。”  
庄明锋被噎得恨不能揍他，在紫藤长廊下来来回回，深呼吸了好几次，终于忍住了脾气。  
“只能走海运。我的船要在公海停一个钟头。”  
就是这个。  
李默寻抬起眼。  
“为什么？”  
庄明锋面色凶狠，没有回答。李默寻知道不能再逗他了，只是他向来锱铢必较，那束花的仇还是得帮明禾报一报：“我以为您已经跟庄叔说好，那些生意上个月就该结束了。”  
庄明锋一把攥住他衣领：“你再敢拿父亲压我试试？！”  
“我不会多话，只是想和您讲清楚。”李默寻漫不经心地掰开他的手指，“以后经我手的货不管是什么，希望你都能明确告诉我。对自家人暗度陈仓，容易翻船。”  
庄明锋冷笑一声：“自家人——你也配？”他往后一推，李默寻踉跄一步站稳，面不改色地整理被扯皱的衣领子。  
“去处理好港口的事，就这三天。”  
“好。”李默寻点点头，懒得送他，转身回医院。  
“还有——”庄明锋在他身后拉长调子，“我知道你什么意思。”  
男人在门口顿住了脚步。  
“替明禾跟我叫板，你有种。可是李默寻。”庄明锋嗤笑了一声，“你难道真要把我和我姐放在父亲的案头，让他选一个？你敢赌这个结果么？”  
他转身，目送着庄少爷带保镖大摇大摆离开了花园。  
李默寻晃晃头，不再去回想。庄慈和洋申港同在松亭南部，不算太远。他很快回到私人医院，远远就见庄明净推着明禾的轮椅在花园里散着步，有说有笑，不觉面色松融，心中安稳。  
他不知道那天对着花园的窗户内，庄明禾睁眼望见了那一场无声的争执。

\------------------------------

崔恪诚：祖峰  
顾俊威：王志飞


	5. 投石问路（中）

顾鸣一直拖到下午快两点才离开沪东分局，一回总队就嗅出山雨欲来的气味，走廊里的同事纷纷装作“我谁都没看见”绕着他走，活活空出了一个无人区。  
顾俊威在会议室里听到敲门，声一沉：“进来。”门外出现崔恪诚平静又无奈的脸。顾俊威眼一眯，法医往旁边一跨步，暴露出小鸡仔似的缩在他身后的顾鸣——顾大队长能硬着头皮迟到，到底不敢硬着头皮挨削。  
法医冲副局点点头：“你管杀，我管埋，记得少放血。”说罢施施然出了会议室，还不忘贴心地把门带上。四下无旁人，顾鸣再怎么拢肩收脖也收不了自己的存在感，只能点头哈腰：“顾局好。”  
顾俊威啪一声把笔记本掼在桌上。  
“哥我错了！打人别打脸！”  
“端正态度！这儿没哥，只有你领导！”  
顾俊威其实脾气并不坏。他法学出身，做了几十年经侦，后来升职副局，分管的也是经济犯罪、出入境和信访这类罕有凶案的事务，刑警的铁腥气就更收敛了，平日脱下制服，说他是大学教授比说他是警察更令人信服。  
奈何长兄如父，积威犹存啊，顾鸣偷偷在心里吐槽，三分心思嗯嗯回应自家大哥——领导——关于 “组织把你调到总队就是想你有大局意识学会有的放矢结果你看你半途早退不讲纪律随便插手支队事务还引发社会恐慌”的思想政治教育，七分想着案件进展：支队紧赶慢赶筛了一遍庄桥四号仓库的监控录像，过去两周洋申封港，监控正对的半截出货码头除了白天维护和晚上偶尔停留的大型货车，一直是空的，很方便查人。临走前他已经安排支队走访目击者和监控里出现过的相关人员，不知道现在怎么样了。  
“在听吗！”  
“在在在，您继续，我给领导续杯茶？”  
顾俊威扶了扶眼镜，对着弟弟牛皮糖似的面皮冷笑一声：“听到了？行，那你就坐这儿按我说的把检查写了。”  
“啊？”  
“写完给我看，否则别想出这个门。小赵，过来监督你顾队。”他将来不及抗议的顾鸣按回座位上，走门口拉了个背锅民警看着他，自己带着保温杯回了办公室。甫一关门，顾俊威脸上和蔼的神色陡然消失，眉头紧锁，拿出手机飞快按了一串号码，却迟迟没有拨下去。  
顾鸣跟一堆案卷文件一起被锁了起来，长吁短叹，小赵都看不下去了，找个理由离开了会议室，坐对面值班室守着门，意思是给顾鸣留下空间拿手机搜一搜书面检查的模板，抓紧编两行。顾大队飞快上道，转眼就摸出手机——打电话。  
“汪铮。”  
“顾队！！你们怎么不要我了！”出不了现场的人苦恼，出得了现场的人也苦恼。队长和师傅被领导一个电话抓走，只有傻乎乎的小实习生留下当传声筒。支队也不敢使唤总队崔叔的宝贝徒弟，留他在解剖室同尸体面面相觑，等同事回来开会的时候听一耳朵。支队按顾鸣的安排兵分两路，一路去筛查一号码头的维护人员，另一路结合技术科的图像处理和仓库值班员辨认，找受害人死亡当夜在港口附近停过的货车和行车记录。  
“监控里的都是港口的维护工人，来值班室借火，只有白天上班，晚上下了班在职工宿舍一起打牌然后吃宵夜，食堂可以证明，已经确认过了。”  
“司机什么情况？”顾鸣肩膀夹着手机，飞快记下那头汪铮报出的信息。  
“受害人死亡当夜三点到六点陆续停过四辆车，两辆属于庄桥，两辆属于隔壁诺氏，司机都相互认识，呃，有三个现在在跑运输，一个在这儿刚做完笔录，证明一周前晚上他们轮的夜班，在一号码头这儿歇到早上，没见过其他人。庄桥和诺氏也没有失踪报案。”  
“死亡时间段前后两小时，确认过他们的不在场证明吗？” 顾鸣拧着眉停下了笔：“长途货车一般会在高速的大车休息区换人，他们中间在路上有没有停下来，都见过谁？”  
“三个送货司机还没到警队。我们先查了交警队设在省道入口和东海大桥的监控录像，因为从这两点到港口分别是一个半小时和半个小时左右车程。监控上的确看到那四个车牌在夜里一点到四点间相应出现过，换句话说他们都没在路上停。等车到了，检验科会再对比行车记录。”  
“车呢？”  
“已经有一队去码头了，诺尔的那两辆就停在仓库那儿，庄桥那两辆在回来路上。”  
“让法医在驾驶室和货箱里做个鲁米诺反应。”  
“啊？哦，我我我记一下。”  
顾鸣听着汪铮哗啦啦翻着笔记本，想想补充道：“你跟他们一起去，在那儿要是碰到李……”他稍一迟疑，就听电话那头有敲门声，把想说的话又咽了回去，“行吧，有进展立刻联系我。”  
“是！”  
顾鸣望着挂断的手机陷入沉思。他其实想让汪铮探一探李默寻的口风，问问他那天夜里在哪，后来想想，一个是毛都没长齐的实习生，一个是密不透风的老狐狸，也就打消了这个念头，虽然这怀疑本身就毫无道理：要沉尸，总得要在那个时刻那个码头出现，除了维护工人和违停司机，还能有谁呢？

敲汪铮门的正是李默寻。  
“顾队长不在？”他惊讶地睁大眼睛，“那、那还有人办这个案子吗？别又封个十天半个月的，我们生意没法做了。”  
汪铮赶忙安抚他：“您不用担心，顾队已经有过指示，支队一定会全力破案的，您看我不还是在这儿嘛。”  
“那行，谢谢汪警官。”李默寻半信半疑，倒也好说话，“那您有什么要求，直接打我电话，我们一定全力配合。”  
他带了要送顾辛夷的礼物，顾鸣不在，汪铮坚决不收，只好又拎回了车上搁后座，副驾坐着带过来作笔录的齐峰。两人一路无话，一直到开出市区上了高架。  
“司机呢？”  
“约了今天晚上。”  
“说好了？”  
“一家老小都留在村子里，不会乱说话。”  
李默寻嗯了一声。齐峰等了半天，还是忍不住问：“李老板怎么知道是我？”  
“想知道一个答案，得先给个答案来换。”他的主管问，“你们杀人的事，除了林书记，还有没有别人知道？”  
齐峰犹豫了一下：“没了。”  
“连庄家都瞒着，胆子够肥的，真把松亭当陆丰？”  
“这次是我没经验，老板宽宏大量，只是到底怎么看出来这事儿跟我……”  
“陆丰那边能派你这个年轻人过来接这批货，总归有他的道理。你才来不到三个星期就敢破坏公司规定，在这个节骨眼儿上这个敏感地点违规停车？”李默寻打了个灯变到快车道上，“我手底下最蠢的临时工也不敢这么干。”  
这话里带刺，齐峰不舒服地吞了口唾沫。  
“还有，我上午看法医把码头扫了一遍，一点痕迹没发现。司机是在车上掐死的人吧？”李默寻摇了摇头，“警察找不到他还好，要是找到了，你们得赔我辆冷藏车。”  
仓库值班员愣了愣，听他面无表情加了一句“开玩笑的”，笑也不是不笑也不是，尴尬地望向窗外，背后有点发凉。  
李默寻不再理会他。他在码头配合警察过监控的时候，心里就隐约有了点想法，下午借故送齐峰去公安局补笔录的路上，三言两语逼出了大概。大水冲了龙王庙，自以为是的庄大少爷急着出货，压根就不知道他催着警察破的案跟自己的身家性命有莫大关系。这下好了，李默寻两头不是人，一面得留心这批跟货一起送过来的亡命徒别搞砸在庄桥的地盘上，一面还得看着警察的手伸得够不够快，收得及不及时，能不能只看到愿意给他们看到的真相。真讨厌，他讨厌愚蠢远胜过讨厌邪恶。  
所以刑侦总队的顾鸣到底是哪边的？这个时候撒手不管是什么意思？车开入隧道，黑暗笼罩了李默寻思索中冷漠如面具的脸。  
“你按计划安排吧。”回到港口时，他对准备开门下车的齐峰说，“送走司机，然后今天夜里不管听到什么动静，都不许出门。”  
齐峰还未张口，李默寻一根手指已经竖在了他面前。  
“听话。”男人轻声说，神色宁静，文质彬彬，语调轻柔得像一条蛇缓缓滑过树梢，“听话就不用死。”  
齐峰被他盯住，寒毛骤立。  
“否则我也不知道，庄叔会是什么态度。”

“爸爸也会很高兴的。”  
庄明净没说话，也没动。庄慈的小花园后面连着一整片英式园林，常青乔木环绕着中央的小型人工湖，供非富即贵的病人们疗养散心。庄明禾午觉方醒，由明净推着沿湖散步。这里既是庄儒廷的产业，明禾入院后，明净还担心过自己回来的事没法瞒住父亲，李默寻向她保证只要她每次探望前给他个电话，就不会和庄家人照面，后来又给她弄来一个家属门卡自由出入，她才放下心三天两头往医院跑。这周是他第一次主动拜托她一整天陪伴庄明禾。  
可明禾后天就要出院了。化疗的第一期疗程即将结束，她需要回家观察一周。  
“我知道你不愿回庄家，等我那一周休息完回来做二期的时候，咱们就能继续医院见。”  
“为什么不是回自己家，却去老宅休养？”庄明净嘴角紧绷，“别说什么老宅的环境更适合，休息期也不用输液，你在自己家多自在。之前明明连生病都不想告诉庄儒廷，怎么现在关系这么好了，还想让他高兴？”  
“他毕竟是父亲。”  
庄明净哼了一声。明禾无奈地笑了：“你都二十年没见他们了，当然还是原来的印象。可这些天相处下来，我感觉爸和小锋都变了很多，尤其是爸爸，终于知道什么叫宽容，什么叫换位思考。”他按住了庄明净的手，“就算这些词他不懂，他也毕竟上了年纪，经历在那里，再多的固执也给时间磨平了。”  
“那不是固执。”庄明净说，“那是偏执，是病态，是恶。”  
庄明禾被她强烈的用词镇得一缩。  
“他们……我们读大学的时候，他们不就已经洗手不做了么？这么多年，积德行善的事也做得不少——”  
“所以呢？”明净打断她，“用现在的善来弥补过去的错？那那些补不回来的呢？”  
庄明禾的脸更白了。姐妹俩各自转开眼，似乎碰到了某个不可触碰的话题。  
善有善果，恶有恶报，坏人变老会自动忏悔变成好人，这是三流的喜剧小说才有的情节，而也只有被保护在温室里读读小说的花朵才会相信。庄明净刻薄地想，瞧见明禾的脸色又心生懊悔。  
“对不起，姐。我不是想气你的。”她在庄明禾的轮椅前蹲下去拢住她的手，“我只是……你没在说服我，明白吗？你在努力说服自己。”庄明禾冰凉的手指在她掌心里抽动了一下，“你真的是想和庄儒廷修好关系？图什么呢？你在打算什么？说不定我能帮上忙，不必这么委屈自己。”  
午后寂静，风簌簌吹动柳枝，将几片叶子摘入湖心。  
“我担心默寻。”明禾轻轻说，“我活着，他还能有我。我要是万一不好了，他怎么办？你和明锋都讨厌他，可我必须得给他找个家。  
“我不能带他一块儿走。”

李默寻回到医院时刚过四点，一开门正好撞见庄明净收着碗和勺进厨房，听到开门声抬头看到他：“她今天胃口不错，刚躺下歇会儿。果然要出去多走动走动。”  
“我来收拾。冰箱里还有西米露，要吃吗？”  
庄明净自己把碗搁水池里：“不用。我一会儿就走，晚上约了人。”  
“谢谢你今天过来。”李默寻真心实意地冲她道了谢，挽起袖子收拾。庄明净替他关上厨房门，却没有离开。  
“明禾要搬回老宅，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”  
“你也跟着一起搬回去？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你不劝她？”  
“她想回家，为什么要劝？天伦之乐不是人之常情么。”  
“那不是家！”明净啪地按住了水龙头，李默寻不得不将注意力转移到她神色莫测的脸上，“那是牢笼。二十年前我为什么要逃，你们为什么要逃，你心里真的没鬼?”  
“明禾说，人是会变的。”  
“呵。你信那两个、那两个人会变？”  
“庄叔和庄少爷前段时间来得都很勤，他们相处得很好，明禾很高兴。”李默寻沉吟片刻，解释了一句，“她只要觉得高兴就好，其他都无所谓。”他重新打开了水龙头，流水哗哗冲落，让这场本该沉重的争执染上鸡毛蒜皮式的背景音乐。鸡毛蒜皮，好像就是他对曾经发生的一切的看法了。庄明净五味杂陈，仿佛这样的无所谓越发反衬出她一个人对过去的耿耿于怀近乎可笑。可她怎么能不耿耿于怀呢？那可是……  
“秦思的事你忘了？”  
“没有。”  
“他的事和那两个人都有关系。”  
“是。”  
“那你还回去？”  
“这跟他们对明禾好不冲突，那跟我也就不冲突。”  
“因为是你杀了他吗？”血呼得涌上头顶，她在自来水的冲刷、冰箱的低鸣、粘着泡沫的脏碗和煲汤的香味里不管不顾地咆哮。  
“是不是你干的？秦思到底是怎么死的？”  
李默寻仔仔细细把碗洗干净晾在一旁。  
“你问得太早了。”他平静地说，“我答应过告诉你，但不能是现在。还有，拜托声音轻一点。”  
庄明净往后退了一步。  
“你果然也没变。”  
李默寻挑起一根眉毛。  
她眼里的火焰熄成了灰烬，冷却成恶毒。  
“你们都是一样的。”  
“什么？”  
“都是冷血的，不拿人命当命的怪物。我姐真是疯了才会一门心思……”她发出一声古怪的笑声，没有再说下去。  
李默寻听着脚步声哒哒消失在走廊尽头，回头望了一眼，幸好明禾白天休息有带耳塞的习惯，没有被吵醒。才会什么呢？也许该问一问明禾她们姐妹聊了些什么，他漫不经心地想，把最后一个勺子擦干净。压在头上的未必都是神，行走人间的又怎么会只是人？  
没多久，手机嗡地振动起来，李默寻掏出一看，顾鸣的名字显示在屏幕上。他趣味盎然地歪歪头。  
我们不如来做个试验，顾队长，看看你又是什么。


	6. 投石问路（下）

到晚上六点多顾鸣才蔫头蔫脑交了检查，还没走就被顾俊威叫住：“生气了？”  
“没，领导。”  
“行了啊，脸色给谁看呢，下了班我也不是你领导了。辛夷呢？你要回家做饭吗？”  
“她在沈老师家补习，在他们家吃晚饭。”  
“那正好，走吧，我请客。”  
兄弟俩就近找了家火锅店，老板是熟人，贴心地安排了里间包厢，里面还配了个迷你小冰箱，装满标价酒水和生鲜小盘，自取自助，免去服务生打扰。  
“上次你不是说，不能再让知微跟小孩儿呆一块，怕他又满嘴跑火车？”  
“他今晚不在，美人有约。正好让二老指导一下小姑娘的数学。”  
“知微有情况了？好小子。”顾俊威摘下被热气模糊的眼镜，眯着眼看顾鸣把一盘盘肉扔进辣锅， “你看看人家，再看看你，这都离了好几年了，怎么一点动静没有？”  
“我没桃花我有娃呀，不比那光棍儿好？再说我这不是忙嘛，辛夷还要高考，哪有精力找第二春——唉，羊肉熟了，来来来我给领导盛上。”  
“少来，忘了我今天怎么说的？”顾俊威恨铁不成钢地用指节敲得桌子咚咚响，“要知道抓大放小，要有全局意识，随便碰个案子就主动去跑还一跑大半天，你不忙谁忙？”  
“哥，这真不能怨我。我是人在局里坐，锅从天上来，恪诚打我电话说小姑娘闯祸，那我总得还支队一个人情吧。”  
顾鸣一边埋头吃肉，一边坦然回答，没注意到顾俊威紧紧盯了他半晌，最后不易察觉地舒了口气。  
“下不为例。沪东那案子结了吗？”  
“没，没一个有作案时间，正发愁呢。” 顾鸣一边吃，一边给兄长大致解释了情况，“要么时间不对，要么地点不对，要么嫌疑人会飞。”  
“落水地点不一定是死亡现场吧。”  
“可你总得把人弄这儿不是？白天作案的可能性不大，港口人流量太大。晚上到的那几个司机前后都在路上，更早也不可能了。”顾鸣直接夹起一片化得汁水淋漓的碎羊肉，“四月气温上来了，受害人要是白天死了拖到晚上再扔水里，那表皮就该跟这羊肉差不多。”  
“你可闭嘴吧，吃饭。”  
顾鸣嗜辣，吃到一半憋不住，从冰箱里拿汽水。  
“这冰箱真小，专门冷藏的啊？”  
“方便吧？老板特意摆在这包间。它底下还带滚轮，图个便携。回头我批一个搁值班室，你们还能放点青菜盒饭，别一加班就光泡面。”  
“多谢老哥！”顾鸣眉开眼笑，一边掏着里面的肥牛拼盘，“这肉新鲜得跟刚切似的，有冰箱就是好——”  
他突然一愣，然后噌得站起来。

酒杯上凝结着细密水珠，一面映着大半杯Pink Squirrel云蒸霞蔚，天边一勾月是插在杯沿上的半片柠檬；另一面映着吧台上方用啤酒瓶做的灯，灯光昏黄仿佛落日熔金。庄明净涂着红色指甲油的手指尖抹开一行水汽，模糊了日与月的交界。  
“真可惜，最后三分没中。”沈知微收回目光，语气遗憾，面上含笑，无奈远胜沮丧。屏幕上的篮球比赛结束，暮色初临，酒吧里没什么人，吧台后的调酒师慢悠悠擦着杯子，角落里歌手刚到，正调试着乐器和麦克风。Undefined Exotic是个美国人开的吧，坐落在外籍聚居的靖安区，晚五朝九，酒水昂贵，但气氛宜人。除了在大型体育赛季人声鼎沸聚众观球，大多时候都是个两三密友喝酒私聊的好去处。  
“已经很不错了。”庄明净懒洋洋地说，“虽然我不是他们队的球迷，但还是敬勇士。”  
沈知微应景地抿了一口：“你既然不是他们的球迷，怎么今天突然想起来看球？”  
“无聊，而你稍微不那么无聊一点。”庄明净做了个鬼脸。他们已经做了一个来月的邻居，两个上班族偶尔一起约个饭。对等的社会经验、相当的教育背景和近似的生活爱好让他们很快成为谈得来损得起接得住的朋友——“旗鼓相当”对任何关系都不是什么轻而易举的事，而对两个中年老油条来讲尤为如此，也就尤为珍贵。  
“我就当这是夸赞了。”  
“周末下午能一个电话就能出来还衣冠楚楚穿个三件套，可不是有心不无聊么？”  
“那是要看我愿意一起不无聊的人是谁。”沈知微泰然自若地举起长杯，“敬我的不无聊和你的太实诚。”  
女士扑哧笑了：“好。尤其敬你。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢你赏光陪我浪费时间。”  
沈知微笑了，正想说什么，就听庄明净又补充一句：“也谢谢你和你朋友，顾鸣是吧？上周请我吃饭，那这次我请。”她冲吧台招了招手，低声说了几句，酒保点点头，摸出个Shot杯开了瓶伏特加倒进去。  
沈知微眉一挑：“你知道我是四十多，不是十四吧？”  
“十四岁你也进不来酒吧。”庄明净损回去，“不是深水炸弹，放心吧。John跟我说他新调了一种鸡尾酒，味道不错。要不是因为这个，加上我跟那位警官不熟，我就直接请你们俩吃饭了。”  
“太客气了，谢我就行，可以当他不存在。”  
“你们关系不错？我还以为只是普通同事，早知道就该一起约出来。”  
“我们认识几十年了。不过他不好约，全看运气，做警察的没个准点下班。”沈知微拿出手机看了一眼时间，“说不定周末都能加班。”

还真就在加班。  
汪铮被顾队一个电话召回了分局，只恨自己房子就租在沪东，活该召之即来，手下却不敢怠慢，对着灰白屏幕快进着监控录像。  
“第一辆车三点到的码头，四点过五分的时候来了第二辆，四点二十的时候第三辆，最后一辆快五点到的。第一辆和第四辆是庄桥的，中间是诺氏的车。”  
“都没有血液反应？”  
“没有，车厢很干净。”  
“司机排班表和笔录在你那儿吗？”  
“在。”  
“看一下头尾那两辆谁过去三天都在外地，上周日的行车记录再往前倒二十四小时，看白天有没有他们临时停车保修或者晚点发车的记录。”  
“好的。”  
“查到直接短信我。”  
“是，您在来分局的路上？”  
顾鸣一个急刹，轮胎摩擦的尖锐鸣声让电话那头的实习生都能听见。  
“我在码头。”他简短地说，一把摘下蓝牙耳机跳出去。  
空气里弥漫着闷热躁动的水汽，夜色深浓，无月无星，只有四号仓库的值班室远远亮着灯。他冲到门口，正撞见齐峰准备关门，被他迎面吓了一大跳，尖叫几乎回荡在空荡荡的码头上：“顾队长！！”  
“别怕。突然想起个事儿，希望能配合一下。”顾鸣语速飞快，还没被邀请就挤进了值班室，屋子里一股食物香味，盛泡面的不锈钢便当盒还在桌子上，里面一颗鸡蛋咬了一口，“你们做药品运输的是不是要专门冷藏？”  
“呃，是。疫苗，胶囊，注射液存储温度会有差别。冷冻的零下二度，冷藏一般二到八度，具体看成分——”  
“所以车厢相当于一个冰箱。”  
“差不多。特殊化学品可能会放干冰或者冰块保温箱里，剩下大部分药品会根据化学性质选择对应的冷藏车厢。”  
“那两辆车也是冷藏车吧？能不能调一下那天的温度记录？”  
“啊？哦，好。”  
值班员一头雾水地登入公司系统，拉了几张曲线图出来，顾鸣探身紧盯屏幕，眼睛随着窗外若隐若现的闪电反射着亮光。  
“这个是夜里三点到的，送的是这个型号的货，具体是什么要经理开仓。然后温度只要在这两个红线之间就可以，一般上下0.03偏差。这个是五点零六到的那辆——”  
“这里为什么有个升温？”  
“啊？呃……可能司机停车去上厕所，熄了一会儿火吧。我们车厢隔热效果都是很好的，三十分钟里不会跑太多温度。”  
“不是，这儿。”顾鸣眯起眼睛，戳了戳在时间轴上从晚上八点开始逐渐上升又缓缓下降的温度线。  
“啊？可能操作不当……”  
顾鸣的手机震了一声，他飞快打开看了一眼，齐峰还在屏幕前絮絮说话，“……要不我问问司机是怎么回——”  
“——夏蓓是不是？”顾鸣盯着手机上发来的信息打断他，“她是不是这个星期没回过松亭，直到今天？”  
“哦，对。”齐峰说着翻出司机的排班表边指边说，“她这周跑广州那带，离家近一点。下周她就不做了，正好今天也要过来交接设备，刚走没一会儿。”  
“她要走？”顾鸣一惊。  
“她儿子病了，要回老家照顾，明天车票都买好了。”  
顾鸣一把抢过排班表，翻到人员信息那一页，咔嚓拍了张照，却又犹豫了一下，转头问齐峰：“那两辆车还在那儿？”  
“对，在四号进货口那儿，怕你们还要查就没动过，那片儿都是我们车。”  
“谢谢，我去看看。”  
“行，那我就不陪您过去了，今晚有雷暴预警，仓库感应器容易反应，我不好随便走。”  
警察头也不回地摆摆手，往进货口大步奔过去。齐峰看着他背影消失，摸出手机打了个电话。

闷雷像巨兽捕食前的低呼，由远渐近滚过墨云聚成的喉咙，喝退了凡人。两辆冷藏车就停在路灯下的保留车位里，顾鸣拉开上下滑动的车厢门跳进去，里面空荡洁净，散发着类似冷库与解剖室混合而成的清寒气味，与普通货车相比，除了厚过一寸的车厢壁和左上角的温度传感器，肉眼上看没有太多差别。他站在车厢里往外望去，四号仓库前的停车场停的几乎全是一模一样的冷藏货车，在黯淡光线下一格格列队似积木，车位半满。仓库通道口是用来卸厢入库的撑杆和传送重机，同旁边两个货车头一起停在仓库前屋檐下，大概是车厢已经入了库，又因为雷暴预警暂停了操作。  
车头保留，车厢入库。  
“它底下还带滚轮，图个便携。”  
便携。  
顾鸣跳下车将车厢门猛拉下来，一边飞快滑动手机找白天在会议室里收到的图片。华K23516是监控图像里显示的车牌号，刑侦靠车牌号和司机名册找到了相应的嫌疑车辆，行车记录、关口监控和司机笔录也证实是这辆车受害人身亡的时间段里停在了一号码头。  
闪电倏忽破空，第一声雷迟上几秒而后隆隆碾过空气，路灯畏惧似的一闪，明灭之间照亮了厢门底边的一小串代码，是药运专用冷藏车厢的出厂序列号。  
ZQ-3502。  
不是监控里车牌号上的ZQ-3298。  
当夜停在一号码头的是这辆车的车头和另一个车厢。  
顾鸣钻进停车场，猫着腰一溜小跑，飞快扫过一排排货车的车厢。  
ZQ-3500, ZQ-3498,ZQ-3465….ZQ-3294…...  
ZQ-3298.  
海风陡起，远远隔着入港公路也仍旧裹挟了浓得要滴落的腥咸水汽扑面而来。刑警对阴沉到可怕的天气无知无觉，像一只抓住猎物就绝不松口的马里努阿猎犬，几乎把脸贴在车厢边缘，确认号码无误。车厢没有锁，他一只手下意识地按着腰侧的枪，另一只手悄无声息拨开板钩，深吸了一口气，而后猛地将车厢拉开半截。  
自然地，空荡洁净。  
顾鸣神色不动坚如磐石，只有一双眼珠随着手机灯的亮光毫厘不错地扫过车厢上下。确实是干干净净的，除了……  
他压着车厢门的一只手一寸寸抚过厢门底边，直到在离尽头三十公分的地方摸到了一截粘稠。光线暗淡，只隐约看得出是某种已经凝固的深色黏液。他将指尖凑到鼻子下嗅了嗅。  
就是它了。  
闪电和雷声并肩而至，一声巨响炸得天地颤抖，万物失色。第一滴雨水恰落在顾鸣正等着警队接通的手机屏上，屏幕被闪电炸得雪亮，倒映出站在他背后高举双手的黑影。

“轮到你了。”  
“到我。嗯，我没，我没有……”沈知微绞尽脑汁。  
“倒计时十秒——”  
“——我没游过泳！”  
庄明净睁大了眼睛：“开玩笑！”  
“真的，我不会游泳。”沈知微得意洋洋，也不知道在得意什么，“这件事无关性别差异和专业背景了吧？”  
庄明净撇撇嘴，倒满小杯一饮而尽。Never Have I Ever是最常见的聚会行酒令之一，一群人围坐一圈轮番发言，说出一件自己从没做过的事，周围但凡做过这事的人就得喝酒，先醉倒者输。沈庄虽只有二人对饮，一个是风控一个是律师，都是狡辩找茬钻漏洞的老妖精，耍起赖来道貌岸然，乐趣不在酒精在逻辑攻防，离喝醉远隔十万八千里。  
“你不会游泳？你在芝加哥住了那么多年，怎么能白白浪费沙滩公园和海军码头？”庄明净恨铁不成钢，酒精微微湿润了她的眼睛。沈知微等她饮尽才晃晃手指：“两个原因。第一，我一心学术，无暇娱乐。”  
“说得好像有人从没去过酒吧一样。”  
“好吧，被揭穿了。”教授毫无惭色地点头，“第二，我溺过水，童年阴影有点重。”  
“浴缸脚滑？”庄明净嘲笑他。  
“没有，小时候跟顾鸣溜出去，打闹的时候掉湖里去了。其实不危险，我只是吓得不轻。”  
女士笑得伏桌：“竹马这么不厚道？”  
“反正也是他把我捞上来的，几十年损友，相互扔的锅早算不清了。”沈知微一笔带过，笑道，“当个人情欠着也好，业报业报，回头有他吃苦头的时候。”

顾鸣猛然睁眼。  
下一秒海水淹没了一切。  
腥咸涌入口鼻浸透五脏六腑，他本能地呛了几口，反应迅速地闭住气，睁眼在纷乱气泡里向上挣扎，身上的皮夹克像水草一样牢牢缠住四肢将他往下拖去，手腕和脚踝被人用胶带紧紧绑住无法挣脱。闪电的亮光透过水域，隐约照亮了身边风雨搅浑的海水和不远处的一片漆黑，他奋力朝那片无着无落的黑暗伸长手臂，指望没有离岸太远，至少可以争两步碰到立柱或绳索。  
就要到了。  
顾鸣在快要窒息的瞬间像只垂死蹦跶的虾一样昂着头拼命一挣，到达顶点回落的一刹那抢得半截海水半截空气涌入鼻腔。将将就在水面下，就差一点点，只要能够到任何一时支撑的东西，只要——  
风浪滔天，将他一头拍下去。  
冰冷浸透一切。都是那个姓沈的错，他想。  
他们第一次见面就打了一架，彼此还不知道对方名字。原因无他，义气二字——套着洋气背心的小少爷趾高气扬地叫阿言“神经病”，还敢一板一眼说这叫科学，这怎么能忍。  
阿言是他的朋友，刚在医院认识了半个下午的朋友，与他同龄，都是小学三年级，人却可怜兮兮瘦一圈，沉默寡言，被骂了也不说话，只用一双漆黑眼珠直勾勾看着对方。他当然得罩着他。  
许宁声于是怒气冲冲出战，和沈医生家的小公子在医院围墙外的草地上打成一团。昨夜的雨水还没干，两个小孩儿滚成泥猴，许宁声一把扯下了对方脖子上的红领巾，还没喘匀就高举战利品转身向引发这场争执的事主跑去邀功，结果乐极生悲，脚下烂泥一滑，仰面栽进了一边的小池塘里。  
池水瞬间涌入口鼻浸透五脏六腑，他呛了几口，在气泡中本能地仰头攫取空气，却四肢无着，摸不到边界，只往水下沉去。日光被波涛打散成明晃晃的银底碎玻璃洒落下来，刺得人睁不开眼睛，他在闭上眼的最后一秒看见碎玻璃间人影晃动，阿言细长的身影由远渐近，总是紧紧抿住的嘴巴开开阖阖，向他伸出手。  
原来他不是哑巴，许宁声糊糊涂涂地想，他叫他……  
“顾鸣！”  
波浪搅乱的喊声听起来有些失真，像录音机里的旧磁带，蒙着纱布的老式电话听筒，或者在动物世界里看到的呼唤同伴的鲸，在此时此地荒谬地勾出某些本该遗忘的渺远回忆。突如其来的剧痛将他的意识打捞上来，顾鸣骤然睁眼，就见水里伸出一只手，铁钳般紧紧抓住他的胳膊，协同着腰侧另一只手的力道将他往水面托去。  
雨破开窒息的轰鸣，久违地拍打在他脸上。顾鸣呕出两口海水，猛吸了口气，终于绝处逢生。  
电光在云层间闪烁，激雨飞溅成茫茫白雾。他们离岸比顾鸣预想的远，他手脚受缚帮不上忙，只能奋力伸长胳膊，终于扒住了码头边缘。刑警像一条被捆住的鱼拖着躯干挣扎上岸，顾不上一身狼狈立刻掉头去找李默寻，后者伏在码头上喘着气，大半身还泡在水里，显然已经筋疲力竭。两个人浑身湿透，衣袖滑溜溜粘在身上，顾鸣去拉他一只胳膊，一使力人还没上来，倒把李默寻手腕上已经松开的表捋下来半截，原先被表腕遮住的皮肤上疤痕交错，凹凸不平的触感异常清晰。  
李默寻累得眼前发黑，没有注意到那点摩挲，等他喘匀气，总算爬上了码头，眼镜歪歪斜斜挂在耳朵上，居然没弄丢。两人瘫在地上，惊魂未定。迎面大雨，天地倾泻成同一片汪洋，他跳下去捞人前匆匆丢下的雨衣紧贴着码头边缘的立柱，此时被风掀起，像一只展翅的大鸟，哗啦啦消失在淋漓夜色里。  
谢了。”过了好半晌，顾鸣出声，“没想到碰到你。”  
“雷暴把我们两个仓库的控湿弄坏了，齐峰打电话给我的。”李默寻头发湿漉漉贴在额上，镜片沾满雨水只能眯着眼，比平日的衣冠楚楚显出几分真实的木讷，正用钥匙笨手笨脚地给顾鸣割开胶带，没注意到他的目光：“看到码头有人，雨太大看不清，刚走近就听见扑通一声。怎么回事？”  
“被偷袭了。没什么，知道人了，跑不掉。”  
顾鸣看他神色就知道这人压根没听明白，但对方并不追根究底，只是问：“那顾队长要不要去医院？港口的水很脏。”  
肾上腺素慢慢退下，刑警这才觉得浑身疼痛，却摆了摆手，任由手臂上划开的袖子破破烂烂晃荡着：“我得去支队。李先生一起吗？估计我们到的时候嫌疑人应该也在那儿了，算是给这海边春泳一个交代。”  
“啊？”李默寻吃惊地看着他：“你自己差点就交代在这儿了，怎么跟没事人一样，警察都这么不要命啊？”  
顾鸣不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，结果疼得“嘶”一声倒抽一口凉气。  
“走吧。”李默寻拿他没办法，膝盖打着颤爬起来，衣服贴在身上，瘦得像根竹子，他倒是一点自觉都没有，还伸手去扶顾鸣，“值班室那儿有淋浴间，冲干净换套干衣服，我让值班员开车送你。”  
顾鸣望着那只手恍惚了一下，回过神笑了，搭上去。  
“谢谢。”

“雨快停了。”  
“嗯？”  
庄明净神态狡黠地在嘴边竖起手指，眼里盈盈含光，三分醉意三分笑，还有四分沈知微看不清，他于是闭口不言，凝神谛听。一首歌刚唱完，吉他手没有开麦，闲闲拨弦声若有若无，周日深夜，酒吧里无人，窗外有虫声。  
不知不觉，竟然已经喝到雷雨过去。  
“说到哪儿了？”  
“呃，上至祖宗三代民国传说，下到将来五十年经济周期。”沈知微晃了晃，酒意上头，笑了，“真奇怪，我上次跟人纸上谈兵好几小时还是大学宿舍夜谈的时候。”  
庄明净得意地弹了一下桌上的空酒瓶：“这顿酒我请得够有诚意了吧？”  
“甘拜下风，不过可别把我当酒鬼。”  
“难道不是为酒而来的？”  
“非汝之为美，美人之贻。”  
庄明净哼哼了两声，指指自己：“徐娘半老。”又指指沈知微，“沈郎瘦腰。”她成语乱用图个押韵，却恰好跟现实巧合，愣了一下，自己把自己逗得乐不可支。  
“后半句我就收受了，前半句不敢苟同。美本来就和年龄性别都没什么关系。”沈知微啜了一口酒，“你就很美。”  
他在醺醺暖意中脱口而出，忽然把自己惊了一下。  
幸好声音低，庄明净支额斜倚在吧台上似乎没有听见。她正望着眼前的杯子沉浸在自己的思绪里，杯底残存一抹绯色，在昏黄灯光下如同一副褪了半个世纪的旧画。  
“几点了？”  
“快十二点了。”  
“马上今天就要过去了啊，真快。”她喃喃道，含糊的自言自语，逃不过从慌张中回过神来，正眼神复杂地凝视着她的沈知微，“这么多年一眨眼就过去了。徐娘半老，真是恰当。”  
沈知微沉默良久，终于坚定地说出口：“你很美，美永远都不老。”  
庄明净没有注意到他的异样，摇了摇头：“人都是会老的，只有死亡不会。”她笑着，笑容里有泪水，细看又不是泪水，只是眼里映出的光，“只有留下的人会老。”  
沈知微心脏怦怦直跳，他不该这么莽撞地问，可也许是酒精，也许是气氛，也许是这一整晚隐晦地交换过往和他自己也说不清的那点奇怪的惊慌，推翻了理性建立的交谊舞，直达言语：  
“是因为秦思？”  
庄明净因为那个名字抬起眼睛。  
“是秦思。”她坦然地说。  
“初恋？”  
“初恋。什么时候猜到的？”  
“上周吃饭的时候。我们聊爱人的时候，和我们聊朋友的时候，眼里的光是不一样的。”  
“你不是研究公司法的么，我怎么觉着你是教文学的。”  
“我就当夸赞收受了。”  
“不生气？我在墓园那天瞒着这个。”  
“谁没有点儿隐私呢？”沈知微温柔地说，“谁没有一个记忆里永不老去的恋人呢？如果没有，那才是天大的不幸和幸运。”  
庄明净咂摸了一下，像个好问的学生：“那什么时候是不幸，什么时候又是幸运？”  
“你觉得呢？”他反问她。  
庄明净注视着杯子，良久终于开口：“二十多年的今天，我遇到他，以为两个人会白头到老。当然过去的都过去了，也并不是什么此生唯一一辈子放不下的事。”她自嘲地笑了，“可能只是因为是初恋所以印象太深了吧，今天跟家里人聊天，聊到以前的事情，发现还真就……都能想起来。”她越说越低，“真年轻啊那时候，什么都不懂，以为白头到老就是件很简单的事情。最后现在，只有我兜兜转转，世界周游一圈，最后还是回到原地。”她别过头。  
沈知微伸过手去，想去碰她的肩膀，又停了在半空，踌躇半晌，收了回去，怯然停在庄明净指尖两公分外。  
“明净。”他低声说，犹豫着，徘徊着，又懦弱，又大胆，“我也在这里。”  
庄明净没说话，也没转过来。  
沈知微不催促她。  
慢慢聚在柠檬片上的水汽凝成了最后一滴水珠，在轻缓的歌声中悄然坠落，落到杯垫上，浸深了米粒大的痕迹。  
庄明净的手往前挪了一寸。  
掌心温暖了彼此指尖，他们一句话也不用说，只望着歌声里昏黄的灯火。

顾鸣第二天就回了总队，一问即答案子已破。顾俊威知道他向来讨厌文书工作，恨不得只管断不管记，这次却没有出言教训，放他溜之大吉。  
他在遭到袭击前已经将从齐峰那里拍下的排班司机信息表发给了汪铮。实习生发现队长的电话发完短信后拨不通，知道出了事，立刻联系支队。一拨人前往顾鸣划出的司机家，另一队去码头，恰在港口侧门撞见了溜出来的司机夏蓓——虽然他们差点错过她。就像他们几个小时前在给一号码头停过车的司机们做笔录的时候，也万万没想到，眼前这个身高一米五，表情木讷的中年女人，能活活掐死自己的丈夫。  
案子本身并不复杂。受害人郭银存，五十四岁，广东陆丰人，无业，有长期家暴和酗酒史，与现年三十三岁的夏蓓十五年前结婚，育有一子。案发当日，夏蓓接下从药厂送货到松亭的长途货运单，途径陆丰，与找她要钱的郭银存发生口角。郭银存嫌妻子给的钱少不愿下车，要求和她一起到松亭“找领导说道说道”。夏蓓这么多年不堪其扰，最终趁郭银存睡着后痛下杀手。案件发生在高速旁的货车休息区，车流量大，夏蓓无法弃尸，于是将尸体放进了冷藏药品的车厢里，一边开回松亭一边想办法。她到达港口时将近深夜三点，港口大雾，四下无人，值班员也在小寐。夏蓓于是先开去了码头，一路倒车到岸边抛尸入水，而后将货车正常开到仓库门口。  
冷藏和海水一起伪造了郭银存的死亡时间，整整一周的风平浪静令夏蓓放下心。没想到一周后，被浮标挂住的尸体浮上了岸，更没想到法网恢恢，她藏尸时重重落下的车门截断了受害者的大拇指，零星血迹留在了车门的底边，与警察在她屋里找到的郭银存的私人物品一起，成为了定罪的证据。  
顾鸣当夜由齐峰代驾回了沪东分局，来不及休息，直接穿着值班员借给他的旧毛衣和牛仔裤扑进审讯室。夏蓓一看到他，面色骤变，目眦欲裂，差点直接扑上去，仿佛要去确认眼前这个几个小时前被她推入水中的男人到底是人是鬼。待到她情绪稳定，抬头见顾鸣仍站在面前不动如山，还没接受正式问讯，就一股脑交代了作案过程。  
“我认罪。我不服。”  
她从头到尾没有否认，没有后悔，没有流泪。  
笔录和证据完整有序，案件的实质发生地和涉案人员都属陆丰，松亭只是投尸地。第二天一大早，沪东分局就通知陆丰当地警方交接了案子。封锁了两周多的一号码头终于重新恢复运转，急着交货的医药公司早早与港口管理方商议好，货船按轻重缓急依序出港，驶向风暴过后清明万里的汪洋。

齐峰第二天去沪东分局取回了借给顾鸣的衣服，正好赶上刑警押送夏蓓准备回陆丰。两个前同事在走廊上错身而过，没有说一句话。女人瞥过他紧紧收在怀里的毛衣，低下了头，麻木的脸上露出一个含着泪水的笑容。  
七号仓库出完货的当天一早，齐峰就被开除了。公司仓库大门口出了命案，他的违规负有不可推卸的责任。年轻人无怨无尤地去人事部领了结算工资，看着那张写着自己名字的工牌卡被放入了嗡嗡作响的碎纸机。无论是台面上还是台面下的工作，他都已经完成，是时候回去了。  
李默寻今天请病假没有出现。齐峰出了港口却意外看见他的车，车窗摇下，驾驶座里是一个戴着墨镜面目黧黑的中年男人。  
“我是瞿梁。李先生有事，让我送你去车站，顺便带个话。”  
男人声音低沉，轮廓坚如岩石，等齐峰上车后取出一个鼓囊囊的信封扔到他怀里。  
“毛衣记得还给夏蓓的儿子，钱给小孩后面两年读书用。”  
“明白。”齐峰打开封口看了一眼，装进包里，“夏姨是功臣，林叔不会亏待小郭的，请李老板放心。”  
司机不再说话，SUV汇入浩荡车流，消失在错综复杂的高架桥中。  
求药的得药，求钱的得钱，求真相者得真相，求仁者得她自己的仁。尘埃落定，一个意外事件得到各方中意的结果，像一个古典的人间喜剧。

李默寻请了病假与医生如约见面。出乎意料的，裴泽给他带了东西。  
“庄叔托我带句话：你做得很好。”医生微笑道，一边将茶几上一个手掌大小的方匣子推过去，“这是他让我带给你的奖励。”  
做得好？做了什么？李默寻不明所以。他沉默着等待下文，然而医生并没有解释。  
“自己看看。我也姑且借花献佛，就当是我们重新开始心理咨询的见面礼。”  
李默寻这才伸手接过。匣子不重，漆黑的烤瓷外壳，也没有锁，他揭开盖子，里面是一截人的大拇指，白森森的关节嵌在断面的肌肉组织中间，周围碎冰被染成浅红。  
裴泽紧紧盯着自己的病人，后者看见断肢，抬眼探究地看着他，眼神平和坦荡，面目纹丝不动，像带着一个面具。  
“庄叔说，二十年了，不管这人是郭北方还是郭银存，该过去的都彻底过去了。”裴泽俯身搭着李默寻肩膀，亲昵地在他耳边低语，“你只要好好做事，就可以像这样，什么都不用担心。以后日子还长，和明禾好好过。”他一边说，一边抚过李的肩膀，甚至摩挲了一下他裸露的脖颈皮肤，后者皮肤下脉搏稳定如初，连睫毛都没有颤动，只漫不经心地拨弄了下那枚断指笑笑：“请替我谢谢庄叔。”  
真没意思。医生兴味索然地收手坐回了沙发。  
“怀念吗？”  
“什么？”  
“这个。”  
“什么？”他的客户眉目寡淡，仿佛真的一无所知。  
“默寻。”  
裴泽目送着他起身出门，忍不住在他离开前叫住了他。  
李默寻耐心站在门口等他开口，古井无波，温驯如同家猫，裴泽脑子里克制不住生出剪了翅膀的鸟或者拔了舌头的蛇这一类的联想。这温驯让他恼怒，恼怒像火焰灼烧胸腔。  
皮格玛利翁怎么能容忍庸人斩断伽拉忒亚的臂膀。  
“还记得你是什么吧？”  
李默寻扶了扶金丝眼镜，冲他点点头，不知道是在回答他记得还是仅仅示意告别，走前还不忘阖上办公室的门。  
门锁轻嗑一声。裴泽抄起桌子上的烟灰缸狠狠砸在门上，砰的一声。  
李默寻对门内的动静置若罔闻，泰然自若沿着楼梯一步步走下去。匣子轻巧得仿佛没有重量，重量都压在心头。  
上帝从不掷骰子，世上事多是计算，罕有巧合。老蜘蛛自负神明，自然会眼观八方，物尽其用。  
投尸问路。这一次是他侥幸了。  
他在楼梯拐角的玻璃窗前停下脚步，窗外是花团锦簇的春天，明禾今天出院，正在春天里等着他。  
他们将要回庄家。


End file.
